ARE YOU A HUMAN?
by luckykiiii
Summary: Kyungsoo seorang aktris terkenal yang bertunangan dengan Kris seorang CEO tampan. Dia membutuhkan bodyguard pribadi, akhirnya dipertemukan dengan robot mirip manusia bernama CyberK. Namun ada cerita tersembunyi dibalik robot milik Kyungsoo yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Apa itu? KaiSoo/Slight KrisSoo/ChanBaek/GS/Romance/Fantasy/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**MY ANSWER**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Other cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Summary : Tak peduli apapun wujudmu, meski kau manusia,robot atau hantu sekalipun aku tetap mencintaimu~ Kyungsoo.**

 **Warning : GAJE, Typo berserakan, bahasa tidak baku**

 **Chapter 1**

Sebuah mobil van melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, terlihat seorang yeoja bermata bulat tengah sibuk menatap ponselnya. Sesekali terdengar desahan kasar keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat wanita paruh baya di sampingnya. " Ne.. ne, saya mengerti.. hahaha.. " wanita itu sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang. " Eomma, tutup teleponnya! Aku lelah, aku butuh libur! " kata Kyungsoo mulai merajuk pada ibunya. Tapi wanita yang dipanggil Eomma itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Kyungsoo pun mempoutkan mulut kissablenya, dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Kyungsoo sangat kesal karena ibunya selalu menyetujui semua kontrak kerja dengan siapapun tanpa persetujuan dari Kyungsoo. Dia ingin ibunya sekali saja mendengarkan pendapatnya atau paling tidak memberinya hari libur walaupun hanya 1 hari. " Ne, tenang saja sajangnim.. kami tidak akan terlambat menuju acara fansign itu. Ne, kamsahamnida.. " ibu yang juga merangkap menjadi managernya itu pun menutup telepon dan memandang tajam pada Kyungsoo. " Ya! Tidak ada hari libur untuk mu, aku sudah mendatangani kontrak dengan produk kecantikan terbaru agar kau menjadi modelnya. Dan juga mulai besok kau akan melalukan pemotretan di pulau Jeju. " bentak ibu Kyungsoo. " Tapi eomma, aku ini manusia. Apa tidak ada sehari saja hari libur untuk ku? Aku ingin beristirahat.. " jawab Kyungsoo. " Jika sehari saja kau libur, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan kontrak dengan perusahaan besar. Lalu jika kau kehilangan kesempatan itu, maka artis lain yang akan mendapatkannya. Dan jika itu terjadi, kepopuleran mu akan tersaingi oleh artis lain! " ibu Kyungsoo menjelaskan alasannya. " Jika kau ingin libur, kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kris sajangnim minggu depan " kata ibu Kyungsoo. " Mwo?! Kenapa harus dengan Kris?! " Kyungsoo tidak suka jika kegiatannya harus berhubungan dengan Kris, tunangannya sekaligus CEO di agencynya Galaxy Entertainment. " Kenapa? Dia tunangan mu Kim Kyungsoo! Sudahlah aku malas berdebat dengan mu. Perbaiki make up mu, kita akan sampai di tempat fansign! " bentak ibu Kyungsoo.

Di tempat lain

Seorang Professor tengah melakukan penelitian di laboratoriumnya. " Sedikit lagi robot ini akan selesai " kata Professor yang bernama lengkap Kim Junmyeon tersebut. Sesekali dia melihat ke sebuah pigura kecil yang berisi foto seorang namja muda yang tengah tersenyum manis. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika memandang foto namja tersebut, " Aku akan membuat mu hidup sekali lagi meskipun dalam bentuk yang berbeda " katanya.

Acara fansign Kyungsoo sudah selesai, kini dia bersiap-siap untuk menemui Kris yang sedari tadi menyuruhnya ke sana. Saat akan masuk ke dalam van miliknya, seseorang tiba-tiba menabrak Kyungsoo dengan sebuah motor. " KYUNGSOO-YAH?! YA! BERHENTI KAU SIALAN..! " teriak Nyonya Do pada pelaku yang menabrak Kyungsoo. Untung Kyungsoo hanya terjatuh, hanya tangannya tergores motor tadi. "Gwaenchana? " tanya Nyonya Do khawatir. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut karena baru kali ini Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya. " Gwaenchana eomma, hanya tergores sedikit " jawab Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dibantu oleh Yixing yeoja asal China yang menjadi asisten pribadinya. " Untunglah, obati segera! Aku tidak mau Sajangnim melihat ada luka di tubuh mu. " kata Nyonya Do lalu masuk ke dalam van. Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Nyonya Do yang ternyata bukan mengkhawatirkannya namun takut jika Kris melihat luka di tubuhnya. " Kyungsoo-ssi, masuklah ke dalam aku akan membeli obat merah dan plester untuk mengobati luka mu " kata Yixing. Kyungsoo menahan lengan Yixing yang akan pergi meninggalkannya. " Tidak usah, masuklah. " kata Kyungsoo dingin lalu masuk ke dalam van.

Kini Kyungsoo dan ibunya berada di ruangan Kris. Ibunya menjelaskan jadwal yang harus dilalui Kyungsoo selama sepekan pada Kris. Namun Kris tidak begitu memperhatikan karena kini dia terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah melihat keluar jendela di ruangan Kris. " Nah, Sajangnim itu adalah semua jadwal Kim Kyungsoo selama sepekan ke depan " kata Nyonya Do. " Ah ne.. Manager Do.. Hmm, Soo baby.. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa mood mu sedang jelek?" tanya Kris sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membelai pipinya. " Sangat jelek.. " jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari pipinya. Kris tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang mempoutkan mulut mungilnya, menurutnya Kyungsoo bertambah imut ketika jengkel. Mata Kris tertuju pada luka gores di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, diraihnya tangan Kyungsoo. " Kenapa tangan mu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya Manager Do? Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihat kesayangan ku terluka sedikit saja! " kata Kris dengan menatap ibu Kyungsoo tajam. " Eh? Ah.. I-itu.. Ada seseorang yang hampir menabrak Kyungsoo tadi. Beruntung hanya luka gores saja, bi- " belum tuntas ibu Kyungsoo meneruska ceritanya, Kris segera menyelanya " Apa kau bilang?! Hanya luka gores?! Manager Do, Kyungsoo adalah aset ku yang paling berharga! Aku tidak mau melihat ada luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya! Arraseo?! " bentak Kris. " A-arraseo Sajangnim.. " Ibu Kyungsoo terlihat ketakutan. " Kalau kau sudah mengerti, keluarlah.. Aku ingin berdua dengan kekasih ku " kata Kris sambil tangannya membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Kris berjalan menuju mejanya dan membuka laci yang berada di bawah meja. Dia mengeluarkan obat merah dan plester lalu mendekati Kyungsoo. Kris mengambil kursi yang berada di dekatnya dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Tanpa bicara, Kris mengobati luka gores di tangan Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati agar Kyungsoo tidak merasa kesakitan. Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela, pikirannya masih melayang jauh entah kemana. Kris yang menyadari Kyungsoo melamun tiba-tiba mendaratkan ciuman lembut di pipi tembem Kyungsoo. " Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya, Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis mungil di depannya. " Wae? Apa salah aku mencium kekasih ku sendiri? Salah sendiri kau mengacuhkan namja tampan di depan mu ini " Kris menggoda Kyungsoo. " Tampan? " Kyungsoo mencibir perkataan Kris yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. Kris selesai memasang plester di tangan Kyungsoo, lalu mencium lembut tangan Kyungsoo. " Aku ingin punya bodyguard pribadi Kris.. " kata Kyungsoo menatap Kris. " Bodyguard pribadi? Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu baby Soo, besok kita akan mencarinya. Kau bisa bebas memilih bodyguard yang cocok dengan mu " Kris mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengecup sekilas bibir kissable Kyungsoo. " Aku juga ingin libur Kris, aku lelah dengan semua jadwal ini. Aku butuh liburan~ " Kyungsoo mencoba membujuk Kris dengan menunjukkan aegyo nya. Kris menyeringai " Tidak ada hari libur baby Soo, kau tetap dengan jadwal mu. " Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju mejanya lalu membaca dokumen yang ada di meja. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan Kris, dia sedikit menyesal karena telah mengeluarkan aegyo nya untuk namja tinggi itu. " Kecuali, kau mau berlibur berdua hanya dengan ku " kata Kris diiringi dengan smirk khasnya. Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya, mendekati Kris dan berbisik " Dalam mimpi mu, Sajangnim " lalu Kyungsoo keluar. Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruangannya.

SKIP KEESOKAN HARINYA

Kyungsoo dan Kris menuju ke laboratorium Professor Kim. Sebelumnya Kris mendapatkan informasi bahwa Professor Kim membuat robot penjaga berbentuk manusia. Alasan Kris memilih robot untuk menjadi bodyguard Kyungsoo sederhana, dia tidak mau melihat ada namja lain berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Sampai di laboratorium itu, Kyungsoo dan Kris disambut oleh Professor Kim yang berjas putih mirip dengan jas dokter dan kacamata tebal. " Silahkan masuk, kau pasti tuan Wu.. Aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi " kata Professor Kim lalu menjabat tangan Kris dan Kyungsoo. " Langsung saja Professor, dimana robot yang kau buat itu " kata Kris. Professor Kim tersenyum lalu mengajak Kris dan Kyungsoo menuju ke dalam laboratoriumnya. Banyak sekali barang-barang selayaknya laboratorium penelitian, Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan itu dan berdecak kagum. Professor Kim membuka kain yang menutupi sesuatu dibaliknya, ketika terbuka terlihat sebuah robot yang sangat mirip dengan manusia. Robot itu masih menutup matanya, tingginya hampir sama dengan Kris. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Robot itu tidak memakai atasan hanya memakai celana panjang, memperlihatkan absnya dan kedua lengannya yang kekar. Semua yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya jika dia hanya sebuah robot. " Namanya CyberK. Aku sudah merancangnya agar menjadi bodyguard dengan kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia. Dia juga dilengkapi dengan senjata tersembunyi yang ada di badannya " jelas Professor Kim. Kris mengangguk mengerti, " Apa dia tidak berbahaya? " tanya Kris. " Tentu saja tidak, aku memberinya sesuatu sehingga dia bisa merasakan dan bertingkah laku layaknya manusia " kata Professor Kim sambil mencoba menghidupkan CyberK. " Sesuatu? Apa itu? " tanya Kris. " Oh? Ah.. Hahahaha.. Itu adalah rahasia " jawab Professor Kim. CyberK mulai perlahan hidup, dimulai dengan tangannya yang perlahan bergerak lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya hanya bisa menatap mata CyberK, hingga mereka beradu pandang. Lama mereka saling pandang, hingga entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah. " Nah dia sudah hidup, kau bisa menyuruhnya apapun semau mu nona- " , " Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo " jawab Kyungsoo segera.

Akhirnya CyberK sudah menjadi milik Kyungsoo, saat ini Kyungsoo dan CyberK berada di apartemen Kyungsoo. CyberK tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan Kyungsoo menelepon ibunya memberitahu bahwa dia sudah mempunyai bodyguard pribadi. " Dia namja, eomma " kata Kyungsoo. " MWO?! Namja?! Dan dia sekarang berada di apartemen mu?! Yak! Kyungsoo, kau sudah gila?! Bagaimana jika Kris tahu?! Ka- " Kyungsoo segera menyela perkataan ibunya, " Dia robot eomma. Kris yang menyuruh robot ini menginap di apartemen ku agar bisa menjaga ku 24 jam ". Ibu Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih khawatir meskipun bodyguard anaknya hanya sebuah robot. Namun karena Kris yang menyuruh, maka dengan berat hati dia menyetujuinya. Kyungsoo pun menutup teleponnya lalu duduk di depan sofa CyberK. Terlihat pandangan CyberK yang datar, Kyungsoo masih penasaran dengan robot di depannya. Bagaimana bisa ada robot yang sangat mirip dengan manusia, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak memungkiri kalau wajah robot itu tampan. Kini CyberK memakai celana jeans panjang warna hitam dan kaos polos berwarna hitam juga, sebelum pulang ke apartemen Kris membelikan baju untuk CyberK. " Apa kau bisa bicara? " tanya Kyungsoo pelan. CyberK menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar " Ne, agasshi " jawabnya. _Ya ampun, kenapa suaranya sangat sexy?_ Pikir Kyungsoo. Cara bicara CyberK memang sedikit kaku, namun suaranya tidak memperlihatkan jika dia sebuah robot. " Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo " kata Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. " Hmm.. Apa aku harus memanggil mu CyberK? Itu terlalu sulit bagiku, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu nama normal seperti manusia? " tawar Kyungsoo. CyberK hanya menatap Kyungsoo, " Hmm.. Biar ku pikirkan dulu.." Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir untuk memberi nama yang cocok. Terlintas sebuah nama dipikirannya, nama yang membuatnya mengingat sebuah kenangan manis di masa kecilnya. " Bagaimana dengan Kim Jongin? Bukankah professor yang membuat mu juga bermarga Kim? " tanya Kyungsoo, CyberK hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. " Baiklah, mulai hari ini nama mu adalah Kim Jongin. Aku akan memanggil mu Jongin. Arra? " Kyungsoo mendekat pada CyberK atau Jongin. " Arraseo.. " jawab Jongin singkat. " Baiklah kita mulai berkenalan sekarang, nama ku Do Kyungsoo kau bisa memanggil ku Kyungsoo. " Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya di depan Jongin untuk berjabat tangan. Jongin terlihat bingung dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu harus apa. Kyungsoo yang mengerti kebingungan Jongin, perlahan menarik tangan Jongin agar berajabat tangan dengannya. " Jika ada yang mengajakmu berjabat tangan, kau harus membalasnya. Nah sekarang siapa nama mu? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi. " Nama ku Kim-kim- " Jongin lupa dengan nama barunya. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah Jongin yang kebingungan. " Kim Jongin " Kyungsoo mengingatkan namanya. " Nama ku Kim Jongin " jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengayunkan tangannya.

Kini Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya, Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin istirahat di kamar tamu. Mata Kyungsoo menerawang jauh, ingatannya muncul saat dia masih kecil. Dia teringat dengan cinta pertamanya dulu. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat dengan pandangan pertama kali saat CyberK membuka matanya. Mata yang dulu pernah dimiliki oleh sosok namja kecil yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Kyungsoo membuka laci di samping tempat tidurnya, dia mengambil sebuah foto dimana terdapat 2 sosok anak kecil yeoja dan namja. Namja kecil itu memeluk bahu yeoja kecil yang ada di sampingnya, keduanya terlihat tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo mengusap foto namja kecil itu, " Jongin-ah, kau dimana sekarang? Aku merindukan mu~ " tak terasa setetes liquid bening jatuh dari mata bulat miliknya.

TBC

 ** _Annyeonghaseyo~ author baru mencoba membuat ff ga jelas ini kkkk~. Baru kali ini aku buat ff genderswitch, dan genre fantasy. Banyak yang bilang ff ini kayak di film2, tapi jujur aku ga pernah tahu apa filmnya kkkk~ ( author jadul ). Makasih yang udah mau kasih review walaupun Cuma sedikit, gomawo *bow. Baiklah, setelah baca jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa~ *tebar cium bareng jongin_**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY ANSWER**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Other cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Flashback on**

 ** _Terlihat 2 anak kecil berbeda gender tengah asik bermain. Yang namja berkulit lebih gelap dibanding dengan yang yeoja. Namja kecil itu mempunyai senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya dan mata teduh yang membuat siapapun akan nyaman berada di sampingnya. Sang yeoja kecil bermata bulat terus saja menggandeng tangan sang namja kecil. " Kyungie, lihatlah ada sepasang kupu-kupu.. " tunjuk namja kecil pada yeoja kecil yang dipanggil Kyungie itu. " Wahhh.. yeppeoda~ ayo kita tangkap Jongie! " ajak Kyungsoo. Namja yang dipanggil Jongie itu segera menarik tangan Kyungie, " Jangan ganggu mereka Kyungie, biarkan mereka bermain seperti kita " kata Jongin. Kyungsoo pun duduk kembali di samping Jongin, mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman tak jauh dari rumah mereka. " Jongie~ " panggil Kyungsoo manja. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo singkat, lalu sibuk membuat sesuatu dengan rumput liar panjang di depannya. " Jongie~ Apa saat kita besar nanti kita akan terus bersama? " tanya Kyungsoo. " Tentu saja Kyungie, bukankah rumah mu dan rumah ku dekat. Bagaimana mungkin kita akan berpisah? " jawab Jongin polos. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memukul lengan Jongin pelan. " Aish, bukan begitu. Aku tidak ingin saat kita besar nanti, kita tidak bisa bermain bersama seperti ini lagi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau punya teman lain? Dan teman mu itu adalah seorang yeoja? Lalu kau melupakan ku dan menikah dengan yeoja lain. Hwaaaaaa~ aku tidak mau~~~ hiks.. hiks… " Jongin terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menangis sambil memeluknya. Tangan Jongin perlahan membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut, Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya aneh tadi. " Kyungie, uljimma.. " Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Air matanya masih belum berhenti, " Tapi aku takut Jongie akan meninggalkan ku~ hiks.. ". Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo, " Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Kyungie.. Aku akan menikah mu ketika kita besar nanti " Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. " Jeongmal?! " Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan tangisannya. Jongin hanya mengangguk, lalu meraih sebelah tangan Kyungsoo. Dia menyelipkan sesuatu di jari manis Kyungsoo, sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari rumput liar tadi. " Ini buktinya, aku melamar mu sekarang~ hehehe " Jongin tersenyum manis. Pipi Kyungsoo merona, " Yakso? " tanya Kyungsoo. " Yakso! " jawab Jongin mantap lalu menautkan kelingking mereka._**

 ** _*Flashback off_**

Kyungsoo yang berada di kantor agency nya tiba-tiba mengingat cinta pertamanya itu. Cincin dari rumput itu masih disimpannya bahkan masih dipakainya hingga sekarang. Sejak ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya, Kyungsoo pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan cinta pertamanya itu. " Hei mata bulat, kau ada di sini?! " tiba-tiba suara cempreng itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas pada sumber suara, seorang yeoja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya, Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja centil yang selalu ditemani oleh namja tinggi yang menjadi managernya, Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun juga salah satu artis di Galaxy Entertainment, tapi kepopulerannya masih kalah jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menjadi figuran di beberapa drama yang dia bintangi. " Bukankah hari ini jadwal mu untuk syuting drama? Kenapa kau masih di sini? Apa kau tidak berniat menjadi pemeran utama di drama itu? Bilang saja pada Huang PD agar aku menggantikan mu, lagipula aktingmu sangat menjijikan disbanding dengan ku! " Baekhyun berkata panjang lebar yang membuat Kyungsoo muak. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya berusaha menghindari perkelahiannya lagi dengan Baekhyun. " YAK! Kau mengacuhkan ku?! " Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh. " Tolong lepaskan tangan mu nona! " Jongin yang sedari tadi diam di samping Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun. " Siapa kau?! Beraninya memegang tangan ku! " teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. " Aku bodyguard nona Kyungsoo " jawab Jongin singkat. " Mwo?! Bodyguard?! " teriak Baekhyun lagi. " Sudahlah Baekhyun! Aku malas berdebat dengan mu! Jongin kajja! " Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, diikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnya. " Aku tidak akan tinggal diam Do Kyungsoo, lihat saja " gumam Baekhyun. " Baekhyun-ah, hajimma.. Hentikan saja semua ini, bukankah dulu Kyungsoo teman dekat mu? " kata Chanyeol. " Teman dekat? Sejak kapan? Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku melihatnya hancur dan… Kris menjadi milik ku " jawab Baekhyun dengan seringaian licik lalu pergi mendahului Chanyeol. " Huft.. Kapan kau akan mengerti bahwa ada orang yang menyayangi mu? " gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada di lokasi syuting sebuah drama. Ibu Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan Huang PD tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo. Yixing setia mengipasi atau membenarkan make up Kyungsoo yang berantakan. " Kyungsoo-ssi, apa benar dia robot? " tanya Yixing sesekali melirik Jongin yang berdiri tegap di samping Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongin, " Eoh.. Wae? " Kyungsoo balik bertanya. " Tapi.. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti robot, orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti mengira dia manusia " kata Yixing. " Wajahnya juga tampan, hihihihi " bisik Yixing. Kyungsoo kembali melihat Jongin, dia tersenyum. Memang benar kata Yixing, robot di sampingnya itu berwajah tampan. " Aigoo~ Seandainya dia manusia pasti aku akan jatuh cinta padanya " kata Yixing memandang Jongin tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar Yixing, " Kyungsoo-ssi, bagaimana jika kau jatuh cinta padanya? " tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. " A-apa maksudmu? Aku jatuh cinta pada robot?! Heol, maldo andwae! " jawab Kyungsoo gugup. " Bisa saja, dia bersama mu selama 24 jam. Padahal tunangan mu Kris Sajangnim hanya sesekali saja kalian bertemu. Aku rasa jika Jongin adalah manusia dia menang banyak daripada Kris Sajangnim. " kata Yixing. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melirik sebentar pada Jongin. Tanpa di sadari ternyata Jongin juga menatap matanya, hingga mereka beradu pandang. Kyungsoo merasa aneh ketika dia tiba-tiba gugup. " Kyungsoo-yah, Huang PD ingin bicara dengan mu " kata ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "N-Ne eomma.. " Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil menuju Huang PD dan Ibunya. Entah kenapa pipinya merona saat Jongin memandangnya tadi.

" Kamsahamnida~ " ucap Kyungsoo pada semua kru drama sambil membungkuk 90o. Syuting telah selesai, hari ini mereka syuting hingga malam tiba. Kyungsoo terlihat lelah sekali, Yixing memberinya handuk untuk mengelap keringat Kyungsoo dan memberinya air mineral. " Kyungsoo-yah, kau pulang saja duluan. Eomma ada keperluan sebentar dengan Huang PD " kata Ibu Kyungsoo. " Ne.. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tahu jika Ibunya dan Huang PD mempunyai hubungan special, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo muak. Dia kecewa karena secepat itu Ibunya melupakan ayahnya yang entah dimana sekarang. Kyungsoo hendak masuk ke dalam van miliknya, dengan sigap Jongin membukakan pintu untuknya. " Gomawo " ucap Kyungsoo pelan. " Ne, nona.. " jawab Jongin. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam van dengan aman, Jongin membuka pintu depan mobil.

Di tengah perjalanan Kyungsoo menyuruh supirnya agar berhenti di sebuah minimarket. Kyungsoo turun diikuti oleh Yixing di sampingnya dan Jongin di belakangnya. Kyungsoo memilih bahan makanan untuk persediaan di apartemennya, setelah selesai Kyungsoo membawanya ke kasir untuk membayar. Saat akan keluar dari minimarket, terlihat 2 yeoja muda menghadang jalannya. " Ya! Kau berani-beraninya kau menerima tawaran drama dengan Luhan oppa! Harusnya kau tolak, yeoja brengsek! " teriak seorang yeoja. Seorang yeoja yang lain berusaha melempar telur ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari ada yang menyerangnya melindungi wajah dengan tangannya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tidak ada telur yang mengenai tubuhnya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Tubuh tegap berada di depannya, melindunginya dari serangan telur milik 2 yeoja itu. " J-Jongin? " lirih Kyungsoo," Gwaenchana? " tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, 2 yeoja yang tadi menyerangnya pergi setelah melempar telur.

Di apartemen Kyungsoo

" Jongin-ah, mandilah bersihkan tubuh mu. Dan cuci baju mu " suruh Kyungsoo. " Mandi? " tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. " Eoh, mandi. Kau tidak tahu apa itu mandi? Selama ini kau tak mandi? " tanya Kyungsoo kaget. Jongin mengangguk. _OMO?! Jadi selama ini dia tidak mandi, tapi kenapa bau maskulin melekat padanya?! Pabbo! Kau hampir lupa Kyungsoo, dia adalah ROBOT!_ Pikir Kyungsoo. " Tapi apakah boleh kau mandi? Apa tidak akan rusak? Aku akan bertanya dulu pada Professor Kim " kata Kyungsoo sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Beruntung sebelum membawa Jongin pergi, dia meminta nomor Professor Kim. " Yeoboseyo? Professor Kim? Ini aku Kyungsoo " kata Kyungsoo saat Professor Kim mengangkat telepon darinya. " Ah ne, Kyungsoo agasshi. Ada apa? Apa CyberK membuat masalah? " tanya Professor Kim. " Ah, aniyo.. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Jika Jong ah maksud ku CyberK terkena air apa dia akan rusak? Badannya kotor karena terkena lemparan telur saat melindungi ku. Aku bermaksud menyuruhnya mandi, apa tidak apa-apa? " Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang sedang menonton tv dengan wajah datarnya. " Dia kotor? Hahahaha.. Gwaenchanayo Kyungsoo agasshi, tubuhnya melindungi mesin-mesin yang ada didalamnya. Aku sudah pernah memberitahu mu bahwa dia bertingkah layaknya manusia biasa, termasuk mandi. " jelas Professor Kim. Kyungsoo pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup teleponnya. Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana cara menyuruh Jongin untuk mandi. Jongin tidak mengerti apa itu mandi, apa Kyungsoo yang harus memandikannya? BIG NO! Meskipun Jongin adalah robot, dia adalah namja dan Kyungsoo seorang yeoja. " Jongin-ah, ayo kita ke kamar mandi. Aku akan membersihkan mu " suruh Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menurut apa kata Kyungsoo.

Di kamar mandi Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk membuka kemejanya. Jongin dengan polosnya membuka kemejanya di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat Jongin topless, dia segera membelakangi Jongin. " Yak Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " bentak Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah. " Bukan kah kau yang menyuruh ku membuka kemeja ku? " tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, _Kyungsoo pabbo! Kau yang menyuruhnya kenapa malah membentaknya?!_ Pikir Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya agar menghadap Jongin. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Saat dia membuka mata, dia dihadapkan dengan abs sexy Jongin. Sejenak Kyungsoo terpesona dengan tubuh tegap Jongin, dia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin duduk di pinggiran bathup, dia menyiram rambut Jongin yang terkena telur dengan shower. Kyungsoo mengambil sedikit shampoo dan diusapkan lembut pada rambut Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa seperti memandikan anak kecil, sesekali dia mengusap mata Jongin ketika busa shampoo masuk ke mata Jongin. Setelah mengusap dengan shampoo, Kyungsoo membilasnya lagi dengan air shower. Selesai mencuci rambut Jongin, Kyungsoo menunjukkan cara mandi pada robotnya itu. " Tuang sedikit sabun ini pada shower puff, remas-remas sedikit sampai busanya keluar. Lalu usapkan pada seluruh badan mu tanpa terkecuali, setelah selesai kau bisa membilasnya dengan shower. Setelah busanya hilang, keringkan badan mu dengan handuk lalu ganti pakaian mu dengan yang bersih, arra? " Kyungsoo menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Jongin. " Arraseo.. " jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lembut, " Baiklah sekarang mandilah, aku akan memasak untukmu " kata Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo hendak menuju dapur, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kris di ruang tengah. Kris sedang duduk di sofa lalu menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo. " Aku membelikan mu robot itu untuk menjagamu, bukan untuk bermesraan dengannya di kamar mandi " kata Kris sinis. " K-Kris? K-Kapan kau datang? " tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kris datang tiba-tiba. Kris berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya hingga membentur dinding. Kris memenjarakan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya berada di sisi kepala Kyungsoo. " Apa yang kau lakukan dengan robot rongsokan itu di kamar mandi? Kalian mandi bersama? Atau.. " Kris menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo." Kau salah paham Kris, aku hanya membersihkannya kare- " belum selesai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kris mencengkeram lengan Kyungsoo kuat, hingga Kyungsoo kesakitan. " Jangan macam-macam dengan ku Do Kyungsoo. Kau adalah kekasihku sekaligus tunangan ku. Jika kau membuat ku marah, aku bisa saja mengeluarkan mu dari perusahaan ku hingga dan membuat mu hancur! " ancam Kris. Kyungsoo tidak terkejut mendengar ancaman Kris, dia seringkali mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Kris saat terjadi salah paham. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca menahan emosinya, kepalanya menunduk. Kris mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar bertatapan langsung dengan matanya. Dengan kasar Kris mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak dengan memukul dada bidang Kris. Namun Kris tidak mempedulikannya, Kris tetap memperdalam ciumannya pada Kyungsoo. Hingga mata Kris melirik pada Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Jongin masuk ke kamarnya setelah melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo tadi. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menjauhkan Kris dari Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin sudah tahu jika Kris adalah tunangan Kyungsoo. Meskipun robot, Jongin mempunyai sisi seperti manusia juga.

Di tempat lain

Baekhyun berada di sebuah bar bersama dengan Chanyeol dan 2 orang namja. " Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang Baekhyun-ssi? " tanya salah satu namja bermata panda. " Seperti biasa, membuat Do Kyungsoo menyerah menjadi seorang aktris. " jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan gelas di hadapannya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tidak setuju, dia tidak suka Baekhyun melakukan hal-hal bodoh hanya untuk bersaing dengan Kyungsoo. " Itu sesuatu yang mudah. Yang penting kau tidak lupa dengan imbalannya " kata namja lain yang berkuliat putih. " Kau tidak usah meragukannya, bukankah kita sering bekerja sama? Tapi kalian tidak pernah berhasil menyelesaikannya. " kata Baekhyun membuat 2 namja di depannya tertawa. " Hahahaha.. Tenang Baekhyun-ssi, bukankah kami sudah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo ditolak untuk membintangi iklan tas itu? Dan sekarang kau lah yang menjadi bintangnya " namja bermata panda itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum. " Tapi kali ini kalian akan mendapatkan sedikit hambatan, aku dengar Kyungsoo mempunyai bodyguard pribadi " kata Baekhyun. " Oh, bodyguard itu? Aku sudah tahu tentang itu. Dan aku juga tahu siapa sebenarnya namja yang menjadi bodyguard itu " kata namja yang berkulit putih itu

 **TBC**

 _ **Yang mau berkenalan bisa follow ig aku : lkiky07 kalo mau follback dm aja yaa.. jangan lupa review kalian agar aku bisa memperbaiki ff ini menjadi lebih baik lagi ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : Typo berterbangan, ga nyambung, ga jelas**

 **RnR**

 **Chapter 3**

Kyungsoo menangis terduduk, punggungnya bersandar di dinding ruang tengah. Kris sudah pulang setelah mengancam dan menciumnya paksa tadi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali melawan Kris, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang memihak padanya. Ibunya sendiri pun tidak pernah membelanya saat Kris bersikap kasar padanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai teman untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, dia hanya memendam seorang diri masalah yang dihadapinya. Kadang dia akan melampiaskannya dengan mabuk dan menangis sendirian. Jongin yang sedari tadi di kamar, mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menangis. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya, terlihat Kyungsoo yang duduk memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kakinya.

" Kyungsoo? " Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, matanya masih berair dan merah. Tanpa sepatah kata, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut. " Biarkan aku hiks.. memelukmu sebentar hiks.. Jongin.. hiks " isak Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis, dia pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan. " Uljimma Kyungsoo.. " kata Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa familiar dengan kejadian ini, saat Jongin memeluk dan menepuk punggungnya saat dia menangis. Ingatannya kembali muncul saat dia masih kecil, bersama dengan cinta pertamanya.

 ** _*Flashback On_**

 ** _Kyungsoo kecil menangis karena terjatuh dari sepedanya. Lututnya terluka dan berdarah, dia terus terisak karena baju kesayangannya juga kotor. Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu langsung turun dari sepedanya dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tadi mereka pulang sekolah bersama dengan naik sepeda, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo balapan naik sepeda. Ternyata Kyungsoo malah terjatuh karena tidak melihat ada batu besar di depannya. Jongin merasa bersalah, karena dia Kyungsoo terluka._**

" **_Gwaenchana? Mianhae Kyungie.. " Jongin khawatir karena Kyungsoo terus menangis._**

" **_Lutut ku sakit Jongie~ hiks.. Neomu appo~ hiks.. " isak Kyungsoo. Jongin pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil plester yang dia simpan._**

 ** _Jongin meniup luka Kyungsoo perlahan dan memasang plester luka di lutut Kyungsoo. Tapi tangisan Kyungsoo masih belum berhenti. Jongin pun berinisiatif untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangan Jongin menepuk punggung Kyungsoo pelan, " Uljimma, Kyungsoo.. " ucap Jongin._**

 ** _*Flashback Off_**

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya. Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya. Kyungsoo menatap mata teduh Jongin, mata teduh yang juga dimiliki " Jongin " cinta pertamanya. " A-aku ingin tidur Jongin.. Kau juga, tidurlah.. " kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Di kamar, Kyungsoo duduk di ranjangnya. Dia menatap foto " Jongin " cinta pertamanya. Mata milik Jonginnya, mirip dengan mata milik CyberK. _Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Pikir Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo dan Ibunya menemui Huang PD untuk membicarakan rencana untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pemeran utama di sebuah film. " Bukankah anda sudah berjanji untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo pemeran utama di film itu?! Bagaimana bisa anda membatalkannya begitu saja?! " Ibu Kyungsoo marah karena Huang PD membatalkan kontrak itu.

Huang PD meminum kopi yang berada di hadapannya, lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan ibunya. " Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku melihat ada aktris lain yang kemampuannya lebih baik dari Kyungsoo " jawab Huang PD tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

" Lebih baik dari Kyungsoo?! Siapa! Kyungsoo adalah aktris terbaik di Korea Selatan. Drama dan film yang dimainkannya selalu menjadi nomer satu! " bentak ibu Kyungsoo tidak terima.

" Aku tahu, tapi penonton akan bosan bila Kyungsoo menjadi pemeran utama lagi. Dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, aku akan mengambil aktris yang kemampuan nya lebih dari Kyungsoo " Huang PD tetap pada pendiriannya.

" Siapa aktris yang kau maksud? " tanya Kyungsoo setelah dari tadi hanya diam. Huang PD tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. " Kau mengenalnya, kau akan tahu sendiri nanti " jawab Huang PD.

Kyungsoo dan ibunya pun keluar dari kantor milik Huang PD. Jongin yang dari tadi menunggu di luar segera membukakan pintu van untuk Kyungsoo dan Ibunya. Setelah mereka masuk, Jongin pun mengikuti masuk ke dalam van. " Aku tidak menyangka jika Huang PD bisa membatalkan perjanjian ini! Padahal aku sudah- " Ibu Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Padahal kau sudah memberikan semuanya pada Huang PD, termasuk menjadi kekasihnya kan?! " tanya Kyungsoo sinis. Ibu Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

" Sudahlah.. Aku penasaran siapa yang menjadi pengganti mu itu! " bentak Ibu Kyungsoo.

Kantor Huang PD

" Bagus sekali, kau melakukannya sesuai dengan yang aku harapkan " kata yeoja yang kini berada di kantor Huang PD. " Bukankah semalam sudah ku katakan aku akan melakukan semua perintah mu, asalkan kau tidak melupakan imbalan yang harus kau berikan " jawab Huang PD.

Yeoja mungil itu tertawa menyeringai, " Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Asalkan Kyungsoo hancur ! ".

Yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun, sebenarnya selama ini Huang PD bekerja sama dengan Baekhyun. Huang PD atau biasa dipanggil Tao itu dibantu dengan namja berkulit putih pucat yang duduk di sampingnya saat ini. Dia bernama Sehun. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kantor tadi, dia sempat melihat Jongin di luar. Kini pikirannya tengah mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu saat dia berumur 17 tahun. Seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan. " Kenapa kau tersenyum? " tanya Baekhyun heran. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Hanya mengingat kenangan masa muda, hahahaha.. " tawa Sehun. Baekhyun memandang Huang PD seakan heran dengan sikap Sehun. " Sepertinya kau mengenal bodyguard Kyungsoo. Apa dia teman mu? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Bukan. Aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya saja wajahnya mengingatkan ku pada teman lama " jawab Sehun.

" Begitukah? Hmm.. Baiklah, hari ini ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku ingin kalian segera mengerjakan tugas kalian, secepatnya. Aku tidak sabar melihat Do Kyungsoo hancur! " kata Baekhyun lalu keluar ruangan Huang PD diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

" Baekhyun-ah, berhenti! " Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun saat akan keluar gedung. " Wae? " tanya Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol.

" Jebal, hentikan semua ini. Bukankah ada cara lain untuk bersaing dengan Kyungsoo? " Chanyeol menatap lurus pada mata Baekhyun.

" Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak ada. Apa kau punya rencana yang lain untuk menghancurkan Kyungsoo? Katakan padaku, biar ku pikirkan nanti " jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas " Bukan itu maksudku! Hentikan rencana konyol mu itu! Itu sama saja menunjukkan kau mengakui kemampuan Kyungsoo, kau takut bersaing dengan sehat tanpa harus menghancurkan Kyungsoo! Kau kekanak-kanak, Baek! Kau- "

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. " Diam kau Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak usah ikut campur! Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, jadi jangan pernah mengatur hidupku! Aku yang membayarmu! Kau hanya MANAGER! " bentak Baekhyun.

" Tapi aku menyukaimu, Baek.. " kata Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, " Mworago? Kau sudah gila?! " bentak Baekhyun hendak menampar Chanyeol lagi, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

" Aku . Baek.. " Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Keesokan harinya

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak ada jadwal, dia berencana untuk pergi ke pantai. Tanpa mengajak Ibunya dan Kris. Dia ingin menikmati hari liburnya walau hanya sehari. Kali ini hanya Jongin yang menemaninya, Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengendarai mobil. Kyungsoo menyuruh Yixing agar merahasiakannya pada Ibunya dan Kris.

" Hmm.. Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segar~ " ucap Kyungsoo sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya saat berada di pantai. Cuaca yang cerah, sinar matahari yang bersinar terang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan layaknya bebas dari sangkar. Kyungsoo memakai hot pant berwarna hitam serta kaos yang kebesaran untuk dipakainya, topi berbentuk bundar dan kacamata hitam membuat Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dan imut.

Jongin berdiri dekat dengan bibir pantai, matanya menerawang jauh. Penampilan Jongin saat ini sangat tampan. Memakai celana sepanjang lutut berwarna hitam, kaos warna hitam favorit Jongin dan kacamata. Banyak yeoja yang sempat mengagumi ketampanan Jongin tadi, dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, " Kau suka? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya, " Ne.. Aku belum pernah melihat tempat seperti ini " jawab Jongin.

" Benarkah? Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau melihat pantai? " tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba ide untuk menjahili Jongin terlintas di benak Kyungsoo. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menyiram air laut pada muka Jongin. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin terkejut langsung tertawa. Namun tawa Kyungsoo berhenti ketika melihat ada keanehan pada Jongin. " J-Jongin-ah ada apa? " tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin menutup wajahnya, terlihat sedikit percikan api di wajah Jongin.

" Aaarrgghhh..! " Jongin berteriak kesakitan, Kyungsoo panik melihat Jongin masih menutupi wajahnya.

" K-Kau kenapa Jongin?! A-apa yang harus aku lakukan? " Kyungsoo bingung karena tidak ada orang yang menolongnya. " Aku harus membawanya ke Professor Kim " kata Kyungsoo.

Di Laboratorium Profesor Kim

" Apa yang terjadi dengan CyberK? " tanya Profesor Kim sedikit panik, karena melihat wajah Jongin yang sebagian terkelupas dan membuat mesin yang ada di dalamnya terlihat.

" A-aku tidak tahu, tadi aku membawanya ke pantai. Dan aku menyiramnya dengan air laut, tiba-tiba dia kesakitan dan jadi begini " jelas Kyungsoo. Profesor Kim membopong Jongin agar terbaring di kasur. Dia memeriksa apakah parah atau tidak.

" Terkena air laut?! Pantas saja jadi begini " kata Profesor Kim.

" Ta-tapi kau bilang Jong- eh maksudku CyberK akan baik-baik saja walau terkena air. Bukankah aku juga pernah memandikannya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Profesor Kim tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia memperbaiki Jongin dengan segera karena tidak mau Jongin rusak. Baginya Jongin sudah seperti pengganti anaknya yang telah meninggal 8 tahun lalu. " Air laut mengandung garam Kyungsoo-ssi, mesin apapun akan rusak jika terkena zat asam. Jika kau hanya memandikannya dengan air biasa tidak akan apa-apa. " jawab Profesor Kim.

Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri karena kebodohannya membuat Jongin seperti ini. _Itu kan pelajaran yang pernah kau terima saat sekolah, pabbo Kyungsoo!_ Pikirnya. " J-Jeongseohamnida Profesor Kim, aku memang bodoh.. " Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

" Gwaenchanayo Kyungsoo-ssi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga salah karena tidak memberi tahu mu terlebih dahulu " jawab Profesor Kim tersenyum, dia masih melanjutkan memperbaiki Jongin.

" Apa dia masih bisa diperbaiki? " tanya Kyungsoo takut. Profesor Kim tersenyum kembali mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo, " Tentu saja, apa kau meragukan kemampuan ku? " Profesor Kim menggoda Kyungsoo.

" Tentu saja tidak Profesor Kim, kau adalah orang hebat " kata Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Senyuman Kyungsoo membuat Profesor Kim teringat pada seseorang, dia mencoba mengingatnya namun tak lama dia kembali memperbaiki Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk di dekat kasur tempat Jongin diperbaiki, dia mengambil ponselnya. Terdapat 5 pesan dan 10 panggilan tak terjawab, semua berasal dari Ibunya dan Kris yang bingung mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk membalas semua pesan itu atau menelepon mereka, Kyungsoo ingin terbebas dari masalah pekerjaan dan masalahnya dengan Kris. Ponselnya segera dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya, mata Kyungsoo memperhatikan Profesor Kim yang memperbaiki Jongin.

" Sepertinya kau sangat khawatir dengan CyberK, apa dia memang robot kesayanganmu Profesor? " tanya Kyungsoo, saat tahu Jongin rusak wajah kalem Profesor Kim berubah seperti seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya terluka.

" Dia sudah seperti anak ku sendiri, dia adalah pengganti anak ku yang 8 tahun lalu meninggal karena kecelakaan " kata Profesor Kim dengan mata menerawang. Jongin sudah selesai diperbaiki, hanya menunggu mesin di dalamnya dingin.

" Kau mempunyai anak? Oh, maafkan aku Profesor aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkan mu dengan kejadian yang menimpa anak mu. Maafkan aku.. " Kyungsoo berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya pada Profesor Kim.

" Gwaenchanayo Kyungsoo-ssi.. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk melupakan kejadian itu.. CyberK aku buat karena aku merindukan anak ku.. Satu-satunya anak yang ku miliki, yang ku sayangi, dan hanya dia yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Aku merasa kehilangan ketika dia tiada, makanya aku membuat CyberK. Wajahnya aku buat semirip mungkin dengan anak ku.. Ah.. Maaf Kyungsoo-ssi, aku malah menceritakan hal tidak penting padamu " cerita Profesor Kim panjang lebar.

" Jadi.. Wajah CyberK mirip dengan wajah anakmu? " tanya Kyungsoo. Profesor Kim hanya mengangguk. Profesor Kim berjalan menuju meja yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Dia mengambil sebuah pigura dengan foto seorang namja yang memakai seragam sekolah di dalamnya. " Ini adalah foto anak ku.. " kata Profesor Kim menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil pigura itu dari tangan Profesor Kim. Kyungsoo tertegun dengan foto di depan matanya, seorang namja yang tersenyum manis mirip dengan wajah robot miliknya. " Sangat mirip.. " kata Kyungsoo. Dia kembali memperhatikan mata namja di foto itu, mata teduh itu juga terlihat di mata namja itu. " Siapa nama anak mu Profesor? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Namanya Kim J- " belum sempat Profesor melanjutkan kalimatnya mereka dikejutkan dengan suara dering ponsel Kyungsoo.

" Ah, maaf Profesor.. " Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dari tasnya.

 ** _Kris calling…_**

Kyungsoo meminta ijin pada Profesor Kim untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

" Eoh? " jawab Kyungsoo

" Dimana kau?! " bentak Kris

" Bukan urusan mu Sajangnim " jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada malas.

" Beri tahu aku dimana kau, aku akan menjemputmu! "

Kyungsoo malas berdebat dengan Kris, " Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kris " kata Kyungsoo.

" Kalau begitu cepat pulang, atau kau akan menyesal Baby Soo! " bentak Kris. Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo langsung menutup teleponnya.

Kyungsoo kesal dengan sikap Kris yang seenaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menuruti semua perintah Kris. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo harus pulang, " Profesor Kim.. Apa CyberK masih belum selesai? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Ya Kyungsoo-ssi, mesinnya masih belum bisa dihidupkan.. " jawab Profesor Kim.

" Aku harus pulang karena ada yang harus aku selesaikan. Bisakah aku meninggalka CyberK di sini? Jika pekerjaan ku sudah selesai aku akan mengambilnya kembali " kata Kyungsoo.

" Tentu saja, kau bisa meninggalkannya di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir ".

Kyungsoo pun pamit, sebelum keluar laboratorium Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin. Lalu dia pun keluar dan pergi menuju kantor Kris.

 **TBC**

 ** _Hai.. readersnim ketemu lagi dengan aku kkkk~. Apa ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? (ga ada ya? Oke fix! Kkk~ )_**

 ** _Sebenarnya aku ga berniat melanjutkan FF ga jelas ini karena tiba-tiba aku kehilangan ide untuk cerita chapter selanjutnya. Tapi karena mendengarkan lagu My Answer sama Beautiful nya Baekhyun entah kenapa ide itu mengalir begitu saja ^^ jangan lupa review agar ff ini menjadi lebih baik lagi :* find me on instagram lkiky07_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Happy Reading ^^_**

Di kantor Kris

Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di dalam ruangan Kris. Lelaki tinggi yang berada di hadapannya itu masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di depannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, sudah hampir 1 jam Kris mendiamkan Kyungsoo dan sibuk sendiri.

" Aku pulang " kata Kyungsoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya, namun dengan segera Kris menahannya.

" Duduk! " perintah Kris dengan suara lantang, membuat Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang marah.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya dengan berat hati duduk kembali. Kris menelepon sekretarisnya agar mengantarkan minuman untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Kris menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa dekat dengannya. " Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesan dari ku Baby Soo? " tanya Kris.

" Aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang mengganggu liburan ku. " jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Kris.

" Mengganggu liburan mu? Jadi maksudmu aku juga termasuk ke dalamnya? Pengganggu mu?! " bentak Kris membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawabnya, badannya bergetar karena bentakan Kris. Sebelum Kris melanjutkan kalimatnya, sekretarisnya masuk dengan membawa 2 cangkir teh lalu meletakkannya di meja. " Terima kasih " ucap Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya pada sekretaris itu. Kyungsoo muak melihat tingkah Kris yang tidak menghargai keberadaanya.

" Lalu, dengan siapa kau liburan? " tanya Kris ketika sekretarisnya keluar.

" Jongin-" Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. **_Pabbo!_** Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kris yang tadinya menyesap minumannya langsung memandang tajam pada Kyungsoo. " Jongin?! Siapa Jongin?! " bentak Kris. " Kau berselingkuh?! "

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, " Bu-bukan.. maksudku, CyberK. Aku memanggilnya dengan nama Jongin.. " ujar Kyungsoo pelan namun Kris masih mendengarnya.

" Kenapa harus Jongin? " tanya Kris. Kyungsoo memutar otaknya, tidak mungkin dia memberitahu Kris bahwa Jongin adalah cinta pertamanya. **_Ayolah Kyungsoo, berpikir!_** Kyungsoo masih berpikir jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya. Tiba-tiba..

Tok Tok Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris. "Masuk " kata Kris. Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun. " Oh, Baekhyun-ssi.. Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini? " tanya Kris.

" Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menjadikan ku pemeran utama dalam film milik Huang PD, Sajangnim " kata Baekhyun sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

" _Apa?! Jadi aktris yang dimaksud Huang PD adalah Baekhyun?! "_ Kyungsoo jelas kaget dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di otak Kyungsoo.

" Oh, masalah itu. Bukan aku yang menjadikan mu pemeran utama, Huang PD sendiri yang memintanya padaku. Dia bilang kau punya talenta yang tersembunyi, selamat Baekhyun-ssi akhirnya ini adalah debut pertama mu menjadi pemeran utama " kata Kris sambil tersenyum manis membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali menonjoknya.

" Kamsahamnida Sajangnim, baiklah aku ke sini hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Aku pamit dulu Sajangnim, Kyungsoo " Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Kris.

" Aku juga pamit dulu Kris, CyberK rusak dan Profesor Kim sedang memperbaikinya. Aku harus kembali ke Laboratoriumnya " Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, Kris menahannya lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

" Saranghae, Baby Soo~ Jangan macam-macam dengan siapapun karena kau milik ku " bisik Kris.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kris lalu keluar.

" Kau tidak memberi ucapan selamat untuk ku, .YAH? " sindir Baekhyun dengan sedikit penekanan ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, " Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memelukmu? Mentraktirmu makan? Memberikan hadiah untuk mu? " tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mencibir kata-kata Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku yang menggantikan posisi mu dalam film itu, apa kau terkejut? Ternyata Huang PD tahu siapa aktris yang pantas memerankan pemeran utama, dan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun " kata Baekhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

" Ya, kau benar. Peran itu memang cocok untukmu, chukkae " jawab Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meneriakan namanya. Kyungsoo terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun dan keluar kantor.

Kyungsoo kembali menuju Laboratorium Profesor Kim, sejak tadi pikirannya tertuju pada robot kesayangannya. Sampai di sana Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Profesor Kim memperbaikinya tadi. " Jongin! " panggil Kyungsoo lalu memeluk erat tubuh Jongin.

Jongin terkejut ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya, " Mianhae Jongin-ah.. Aku membuat mu harus diperbaiki. Jeongmal mianhae " kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap mata Jongin. Mata yang menjadi favoritnya, mata yang selalu meneduhkan hatinya saat sedang gundah.

" Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-yah.. " jawab Jongin lalu tersenyum manis.

" Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi kau sudah datang? Baru saja aku akan menelepon mu " kata Profesor Kim yang baru saja masuk laboratorium.

" Ne Profesor, aku ingin segera melihat Jongin " jawab Kyungsoo tidak sadar.

Profesor Kim yang mendengar nama Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya. " M-mworago? " tanya Profesor Kim. " A-apa maksudmu ingin melihat.. Jongin? " tanya Profesor lagi.

" Ne? A-ah jeongseohamnida Profesor.. Maksudku CyberK, aku memberikan nama lain untuknya. Maafkan aku karena lancang mengubah namanya " jawab Kyungsoo, dia segera membungkukkan badannya.

Profesor Kim tidak segera merespon kalimat Kyungsoo. Dia masih heran darimana Kyungsoo tahu nama Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat perubahan wajah Profesor Kim, dia menyangka Profesor Kim marah padanya. " P-Profesor Kim.. J-Jeongmal jeoseonghamnida.. Aku sudah lancang merubah nama robot buatan mu " Kyungsoo terus membungkuk, dia menunggu Profesor Kim memaafkannya.

" Ah.. Gwaenchanayo Kyungsoo-ssi, aku hanya terkejut dengan nama yang kau berikan pada CyberK. Tenang saja, aku tidak marah padamu. Semua terserah padamu, CyberK sudah menjadi milikmu. Kau bebas memberinya nama " jawab Profesor Kim lalu tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban Profesor Kim, Kyungsoo merasa lega dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

" Jaga CyberK oh ani.. jaga Jongin dengan baik Kyungsoo-ssi. Dia sudah seperti anak ku sendiri " Profesor Kim memberi nasehat pada Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan kembali pulang.

" Tenang saja Profesor Kim, aku akan berhati-hati dan tidak mengulangi kesalahan lagi " kata Kyungsoo. " Baiklah, kami pamit " Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Appa, aku pamit " kata Jongin, dia memanggil Profesor Kim dengan sebutan Appa atas permintaan Profesor Kim sendiri.

" Baiklah, hati-hati Jongin " jawab Profesor Kim. Jongin pun menyusul Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah mobil Kyungsoo tak terlihat, Profesor Kim kembali teringat saat Kyungsoo memanggil CyberK dengan nama Jongin. " Apa Kyungsoo adalah gadis kecil yang dulu menjadi teman Jongin? " gumamnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat senang melihat Jongin sudah baik kembali, dia terus menyetir mobilnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Ketika bersama Jongin, dia bisa melupakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya saat di kantor Kris tadi. " Jongin-ah, ini masih sore bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Sungai Han? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Terserah padamu " jawab Jongin dengan tatapan datarnya.

" Ya! Apa kau tidak senang? Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu datar sekali? " dengus Kyungsoo kesal.

" Aku tidak bisa berekspresi dengan baik Kyungsoo, aku adalah robot " jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, dia lupa jika namja di sampingnya adalah robot. Selama ini terkadang dia menganggap Jongin adalah namja biasa.

" Ah ya kau benar, mian.. " kata Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mereka sampai di Sungai Han, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyewa 2 buah sepeda untuk mereka kendarai berkeliling Sungai Han. Banyak fans Kyungsoo yang menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo sehingga berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo untuk meminta tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama. Jongin dengan sigap melindungi Kyungsoo ketika ada seorang fans yang tidak sengaja mendorong Kyungsoo. Ketika Jongin berada di dekat Kyungsoo semua bisa terkendali, tidak ada fans yang kasar padanya. Kyungsoo senang dengan kesigapan Jongin untuk melindunginya, dia merasa aman.

" Jongin-ah, aku masih ingin berkeliling tapi kaki ku capek~ " keluh Kyungsoo saat tidak ada lagi fans yang mengikutinya. Kyungsoo duduk sambil memijat kakinya, sepedanya berada di depannya. Jongin pun turun dari sepeda lalu mendekati Kyungsoo dan memijat kakinya lembut.

"Apa kau ingin pulang? " tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menggeleng imut. Membuat Jongin menahan tawa.

" Yak, kau menahan tawa? Kau bisa tertawa? Tertawalah Jongin.. Ayooo tertawa~ " rengek Kyungsoo, Jongin berdehem melihat tingkah Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil.

" Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang " ajak Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

" Shirreo! Aku masih ingin berkeliling Jongin~ " Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

" Tapi kau bilang capek kan? Kita pulang saja, besok kau ada jadwal " nasehat Jongin.

" Tidak ada Jongin, aku bukan pemeran utama lagi di film itu. Baekhyun menggantikan ku " lirik Kyungsoo, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

" Benarkah? Mian Kyungsoo-yah, aku tidak tahu.. " Jongin jongkok di depan Kyungsoo dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

" Gwaenchana~ " kata Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum

" Kau masih ingin berkeliling di sekitar sini? Baiklah.. " Jongin membalikkan badannya lalu menepuk pundaknya. " Naiklah di punggung ku, aku akan menggantikan kaki mu " kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya karena sikap Jongin yang menurutnya, mengerti wanita. " Jangan Jongin-ah, kau akan capek " tolak Kyungsoo halus.

" Kau lupa? Aku robot, aku tidak mungkin merasakan lelah. Ayo cepat naik, sebelum aku berubah pikiran " Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo ambruk ke punggung Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, menggendongnya dari belakang. " Pegangan Kyungsoo-yah, kau tidak mau jatuh kan? " kata Jongin, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin.

( **_BGM EXO – MY ANSWER )_**

Jongin mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan di tepi Sungai Han dengan menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Aroma strawberry dari tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum senang, Jongin suka dengan aroma Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak lagi melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, kepalanya bersandar pada punggung Jongin yang nyaman.

" Ternyata kau berat juga " kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

PLAKK!

" Aww, appo..! " jerit Kyungsoo, tangannya sakit karena memukul kepala Jongin. Sekali lagi dia lupa kalau Jongin adalah robot. Jongin pun menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya. " Gwaenchana? " tanya Jongin.

" Turunkan aku jika aku berat! " bentak Kyungsoo karena tidak terima Jongin mengatakan jika dia berat.

" Kau mau berjalan sendiri? " tanya Jongin lagi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo meronta agar Jongin menurunkannya. Dengan terpaksa Jongin pun menurunkannya. Setelah turun dari gendongan Jongin, Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Jongin.

" Kyungsoo-yah, eodiga? " panggil Jongin namun Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya. Jongin pun mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus berlari meninggalkan Jongin, entah kenapa saat ini Kyungsoo merasa dia dan Jongin seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkejaran. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak Kyungsoo.

BRUKK!

Kyungsoo dan seseorang yang menabraknya sama-sama terjatuh," Appo.. " rintih Kyungsoo sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

" Mianhaeyo, aku tidak sengaja " ucap seseorang yang menabraknya. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, Kyungsoo pun meraih tangan itu. " Jeongmal mianhaeyo, aku sedang buru-buru hingga tidak melihat ada orang di depan ku " kata orang itu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan orang yang menabraknya, dia adalah namja berkulit putih dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Jongin.

" Gwaenchanayo.. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang manis.

Namja itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. Karena merasa risih dan malu, Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. " Apakah kau Do Kyungsoo?! " teriak namja itu tertahan, kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya jika yang ditabraknya tadi adalah Kyungsoo, seorang aktris terkenal.

" N-ne, majjayo.. " Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Assa! Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan mu di sini! Perkenalkan, Oh Sehun imnida.. Aku adalah fans berat mu! " kata namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo meraihnya.

" Waow, daebak.. hahahaha.. Aku senang sekali.. Bolehkah aku minta foto kita berdua? " tanya Sehun.

" Mianhaeyo, aku- " belum selesai Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin sudah berada di sampingnya.

" Jeongseohamnida, hari ini Nona Do sudah lelah. Lain kali kau bisa meminta untuk berfoto lagi " kata Jongin sambil membungkukkan badan pada Sehun.

" A-ah, jadi begitu.. Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kyungsoo-ssi, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi " Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

" Besok ada fanmeet di daerah Busan, datanglah. Aku akan berfoto dengan mu " kata Kyungsoo.

" B-benarkah?! Jeongmalyo?! " teriak Sehun tidak percaya, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kamsahamnida Kyungsoo-ssi, aku pasti akan datang! " kata Sehun bersemangat.

" Baiklah aku akan pulang " Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun diikuti oleh Jongin di belakangnya.

Belum jauh Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki, Sehun berteriak " KYUNGSOO-SSI, INGAT NAMA KU OH SEHUN.. OH SEHUN.. AKU FANS MU NOMER 1! " Sehun melambaikan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sehun. Dia pun membalas lambaian tangan Sehun, lalu meneruskan jalannya dengan Jongin di sampingnya.

Sehun terus melihat hingga Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbelok dan tidak terlihat lagi. Seringaian muncul di bibir tipis Sehun, " Fans nomer 1?Cih! " desisnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelepon seseorang. " Aku berhasil, dia sudah terperangkap " lapornya pada seseorang.

Kris masih berada di kantornya hingga tengah malam, dia masih harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting yang ada di mejanya. Sesekali dia memijat pelipisnya karena merasa pusing. Mata Kris tertuju pada foto di pigura yang dipajang di mejanya. Fotonya dengan Kyungsoo, Kris tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, dia sadar perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo selama ini sangat kasar. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo namun caranya yang salah.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan Kris diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar, Kris melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam 10 malam, siapa yang masih ada di sini?

" Masuk " kata Kris.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang yeoja mungil bermata sipit masuk ke ruangannya.

" Baekhyun-ssi? Kau belum pulang? Masuklah " perintah Kris.

" Belum Sajangnim, ada yang harus aku kerjakan " jawab Baekhyun lalu duduk berseberangan dengan Kris.

" Begitukah? Hmm.. Kapan kau mulai shooting film perdana mu? " tanya Kris.

" Besok Sajangnim, aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau memberi ku kesempatan untuk menjadi pemeran utama " jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

" Huang PD sendiri yang memintanya, dia bilang kau pantas mendapatkan peran itu " kata Kris lalu membaca kembali dokumen yang berada di atas mejanya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan namja tampan yang tengah sibuk itu, seringaian licik tercetak di bibirnya. Perlahan Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, dia berdiri di belakang Kris. Tangannya mengalung di leher Kris, membuat Kris terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun.

" Baekhyun-ssi, a-apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tangan mu dan menjauh dariku! " bentak Kris namun tidak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya.

" Rileks Sajangnim, aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah untuk mu karena mengijinkan ku menjadi pemeran utama " bisik Baekhyun.

CHU~

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencium bibir Kris sekilas, membuat Kris membelalakan matanya. " Apa yang k- " belum selesai Kris meneruskan kalimatnya, bibir Baekhyun mengunci bibir Kris. Awalnya Kris menolak, namun karena bibir Baekhyun terasa manis dan lembut dia pun membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Di tengah ciumannya, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan. Matanya melirik pada Chanyeol yang bersembunyi di balik pintu. Chanyeol tengah mengambil foto saat Kris dan Baekhyun berciuman dengan ponselnya. Melihat Baekhyun berciuman membuat hatinya benar-benar hancur, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melihat ini semua. Namun demi melihat Baekhyun bahagia, dia pun menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

Keesokan harinya

Kyungsoo sudah berada di Busan untuk menghadiri acara fanmeet. Nyonya Do dan Yixing berada di sisi panggung bersama dengan Jongin. Banyak fans yang mengikuti acara itu, semua tampak antusias mengikuti bermacam-macam games dan tanya jawab bersama Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada banner besar di kerumunan fansnya.

 **DO KYUNGSOO, SARANGHAEYO~**

Seseorang yang membawa banner itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. " Sehun? " gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia tersenyum senang melihat Sehun benar-benar datang di acara fanmeetnya. Sehun membentuk hati dengan tangannya dengan semangat. Kyungsoo pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun.

Acara fanmeet pun selesai, Kyungsoo hendak turun panggung namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jongin menahan Sehun. " Ada apa Jongin? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Dia ingin menyerang mu, Kyungsoo " jawab Nyonya Do.

" Ti-tidak bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin menagih janji pada mu Kyungsoo-ssi " Sehun mencoba membela diri.

" Janji? Janji apa? " tanya Nyonya Do pada Kyungsoo.

" Aku berjanji padanya untuk berfoto bersama, Jongin lepaskan dia " jawab Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menahan tubuh Sehun.

Kyungsoo pun menarik tangan Sehun untuk menjauh dari Ibunya yang terus memanggil namanya. Jongin menatap tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo terlalu baik dengan Sehun, namja yang baru dikenalnya.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri pada Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aroma strawberry dari tubuh Kyungsoo tercium hidungnya, dia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo tetap harum meski sudah seharian melakukan fanmeet. " Sudah? " tanya Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

" N-ne? " Sehun balik bertanya.

" Sudah selesai kan? " Kyungsoo menatap aneh Sehun.

Sehun pun melihat ponselnya, " A-ah iya, hahaha.. Mianhaeyo, aku terlalu gugup karena ini pertama kalinya berfoto dengan gadis cantik seperti mu " jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Kyungsoo pun pamit pada Sehun, dia berjalan menuju Jongin dan Ibunya. Sehun terus menatap Kyungsoo yang mengapit lengan Jongin dengan manja. " Sepertinya aku akan merebut gadis mu lagi, Kim Jongin " gumam Sehun.

Di dalam van Kyungsoo, Ibunya terus menanyakan hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun. " Dia hanya fans ku saja, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya tadi malam " jawab Kyungsoo malas.

" Lalu kenapa kau berjanji dengannya? " tanya Nyonya Do lagi.

" Eomma, sudahlah.. Aku lelah " jawab Kyungsoo lalu menutup matanya tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Nyonya Do.

Jongin melirik dari kaca spion yang berada di depan, dia melihat Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin dari kaca spion juga. Seolah mata mereka bisa berbicara, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tersenyum samar-samar.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah berada di apartemen. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tengah untuk menonton TV. Kyungsoo yang selesai mandi dan ganti pakaian, keluar kamarnya dan duduk di samping Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil pop corn yang ada di meja depan mereka, lalu memakannya. Jongin fokus melihat acara music yang menampilkan girlband Girls Day menyanyikan lagu Something. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan karena Jongin yang fokus melihat keseksian girlband tersebut. " Kau suka? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus mengunyah pop corn nya.

" Mwo? " Jongin tidak mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunjuk pada TV dengan kepalanya, " Kau suka yeoja seperti itu? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " Hahaha, gotjimal. Jelas-jelas kau fokus dengan penampilan mereka " tawa Kyungsoo mengejek.

" Aku hanya heran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, kenapa mereka menggerakkan badannya seperti itu? " tanya Jongin polos.

Kyungsoo melongo mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang polos. " Kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? " tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya karena kepolosan Jongin. " Gerakan itu namanya dance, Jongin. Jika ada music tanpa sadar badan mu pasti akan bergerak seperti ini " jelas Kyungsoo dengan menggerakkan badannya. Jongin mencoba menirukan Kyungsoo, namun gerakannya yang kaku membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jongin yang merasa di tertawakan pun menghentikan gerakannya dan mempoutkan mulutnya.

" Yak! Kau marah? Aigoo~ kau terlihat menggemaskan ketika marah " Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin gemas. Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pipinya, namun Kyungsoo tetap berusaha mencubit pipi Jongin. Hingga keduanya ambruk di sofa dengan Kyungsoo menimpa tubuh Jongin. Mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo menatap mata teduh Jongin lekat. Semakin menatapnya, semakin dia merasa Jongin adalah Kim Jongin cinta pertamanya. Hingga akhirnya

" Do Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?! " teriak seseorang.

 **TBC**

 ** _Makasih banyak yg udah review ff ini, aku menghargai saran dari kalian. Dan aku lebih senang lagi kalo kalian mau menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ff ini agar menjadi semangat ku dalam menulis. Jangan jadi silent readers ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**No silent readers! No copy paste! Hati-hati typo berserakan! Tulisan tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 5**

" Eo-eomma?! " Kyungsoo panik ketika melihat Nyonya Do sudah berada di dalam apartemennya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menyingkir dari tubuh Jongin.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?! " bentak Nyonya Do sambil melirik sekilas Jongin.

" Tenang eomma, aku dan Jongin hanya… Jongin membantu ku karena aku hampir terjatuh. Benarkan Jongin? " tanya Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Jongin agar mengiyakannya. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

" Aish, benarkah?! " Nyonya Do masih belum percaya karena menurutnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin seperti akan berciuman. Mungkin jika dia tidak masuk, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan melakukannya.

" B-benar eomma. Jongin hanya robot, mana mungkin aku macam-macam dengannnya " kata Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak senang jika Kyungsoo hanya menganggapnya robot. Tapi bukankah dia memang robot?!

" Sudahlah, dan jangan memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Jika dia memang robot harusnya kau memperlakukan dia selayaknya robot. Bukan memanggilnya dengan nama manusia " kata Nyonya Do lalu duduk di sofa.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia mencerna semua perkataan Eommanya itu. Memang selama ini Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin adalah " Jongin " nya di masa lalu. " Ada apa eomma kemari? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Ah iya, tadi Yixing menelepon ku. Dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Huang PD dan Baekhyun di restoran. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan hal yang serius. Aku curiga jika Baekhyun adalah aktris yang disebut Huang PD untuk menggantikan mu " jelas Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya kasar lalu pergi ke dapur tanpa menjawab Nyonya Do yang memanggilnya.

" Yak! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat beritahu Kris agar dia bisa menyuruh Huang PD membatalkan rencana menggantimu dengan yeoja genit itu! Kemampuan mu jauh lebih baik disbanding dengan Baekhyun! " Nyonya Do mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur meninggalkan Jongin.

" Aku sudah tahu eomma, Kris juga sudah menyetujuinya. Biarkan saja dia yang mendapatkan peran itu" jawab Kyungsoo santai sambil mengambil segelas air dari kulkas. Nyonya Do membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. " Jadi kau sudah tahu? " tanya Nyonya Do. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu duduk kembali di samping Jongin.

" Aku curiga, Huang PD dan Baekhyun pasti bekerja sama. Tidak mungkin Huang PD membatalkan kontraknya dengan mu dengan tiba-tiba. Aku harus menyelidikinya " ucap Nyonya Do.

" Sudahlah eomma, biarkan saja. Masih ada film dan drama lain yang akan aku perankan, Eomma tidak usah memikirkannya. Eomma pulang saja, istirahatlah " kata Kyungsoo.

Nyonya Do menghela nafas sambil memandangi putrid kesayangannya, " Hmm.. Baiklah, kepala ku pusing memikirkan ini semua. Aku akan pulang, tidurlah. Jangan macam-macam lagi dengan robot mu itu! ". Nyonya Do menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mencium lembut keningnya, sudah lama mereka tidak sedekat ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, sebelumnya dia sempat terkejut saat ibunya mencium keningnya. Jongin berdiri dan memberi salam pada Nyonya Do saat mengantarnya ke depan pintu untuk pulang.

Di tempat lain Baekhyun dan Sehun bertemu di sebuah bar. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, Chanyeol berada di meja bartender. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan rencana yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, apalagi setelah melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan Kris. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengatakan semua rencana yeoja itu pada Kyungsoo, namun karena rasa cintanya yang sangat besar pada Baekhyun dia mengurungkan niatnya.

" Jadi dia sudah mulai mengenalmu? " tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya di sebuah sofa.

" Begitulah, sangat mudah mendekatinya " jawab Sehun sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, " Yeoja itu memang sangat mudah dibodohi. Tinggal sedikit lagi, Aktris Do akan kehilangan semua yang dia miliki. Ketenaran, nama baik, fans, bahkan tunangannya akan menjadi milik ku, hahahahahaha " Baekhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

" Tunangannya? Kau akan merebutnya? Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? " tanya Sehun.

" Kekasih? Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, Kris lah yang nantinya akan menjadi kekasih ku " jawab Baekhyun.

" Aku kira namja yang selalu bersama mu itu adalah kekasih mu. Aku lihat dia selalu perhatian dengan mu " kata Sehun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang ada di meja bartender.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol memandang sendu wajah yeoja yang dicintainya, " Dia hanya manager ku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya " kata Baekhyun.

Hari ini Kris meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya. Nyonya Do, Jongin dan Yixing ikut menemaninya namun mereka menunggu di luar ruangan Kris. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, sedangkan Kris hanya memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu. " Ada perlu apa Kris? " tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

" Aku merindukan mu, Baby Soo " jawabnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

" Jangan becanda, Kris. Kau tahu sudah sebulan ini tidak ada tawaran film atau drama untuk ku. Hanya tawaran iklan, pemotretan untuk majalah, aku bosan Kris. " kata Kyungsoo.

Kris sedikit salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, sejujurnya dia sudah mendapatkan tawaran film dan drama untuk Kyungsoo. Namun dia memberikannya pada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun selalu mengancamnya dengan foto ketika mereka berciuman jika Kris tidak menerima tawaran itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Bukannya Kris takut jika sahamnya turun karena skandal itu, dia tidak mau Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Kris memang sangat mencintai Kyungsoo meskipun dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

" Kris? " suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Kris dan membuatnya salah tingkah. " Kau tidak mendengarkan ku? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Aku mendengarkan mu, Baby Soo. Kau bilang lelah dengan jadwal mu yang padat bukan? Dengan begitu kau bisa berlibur dengan ku " jawab Kris.

" Aku tidak mau berlibur dengan mu, Kris " ucap Kyungsoo sinis, Kris hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Lalu kau ingin berlibur dengan siapa? Robot kesayangan mu itu? Ayolah saying, kita tidak pernah berlibur bersama bukan? " Kris mulai mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

" Tidak pernah? Kau lupa ketika kita berlibur ke Jepang? Kau meninggalkan ku sendirian dan pulang kembali ke Korea karena alasan pekerjaan. Kau mau mengulangnya lagi?! " Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari tangan Kris.

Kris pun berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, " Aku memang sibuk Baby, bukankah aku seorang CEO? Kau pulang saja, kau sudah cukup menghilangkan rasa rinduku " kata Kris tanpa menatap Kyungsoo dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo pun keluar ruangan.

" Apa kata Kris? " tanya Nyonya Do saat mereka sudah berada di van.

" Dia merindukan ku " jawab Kyungsoo

" Yak! Kyungsoo-yah, aku tidak sedang becanda! Apa yang Kris Sajangnim katakan?! " bentak Nyonya Do.

" Aku tidak becanda, eomma. Dia memang mengatakan jika dia merindukan aku " Kyungsoo menatap ibunya sebentar lalu membuang pandangan nya pada Jongin yang duduk di depan.

" Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang karir mu? Kita sama sekali belum mendapatkan tawaran film dan drama. Ini semua aneh " kata Nyonya Do.

" Sudahlah eomma, mungkin memang belum ada film atau drama yang sesuai dengan ku. Aku pusing, kita pulang saja " kata Kyungsoo lalu memejamkan matanya.

Malam harinya..

Kyungsoo bersiap-siap dia berencana untuk pergi ke klub malam sendirian. Sudah lama dia tidak ke sana. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunkan dress ketat berwarna hitam lengan panjang dan high heels. Rambutnya hanya diikat ke belakang dan make up natural. Jongin yang tadinya sedang menonton tv pun, memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas hingga ke bawah.

" Kau mau kemana? " tanya Jongin

" Aku ingin pergi ke klub malam, sudah lama aku tidak ke sana " jawab Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin besar dekat kamarnya.

" Tunggu aku akan bersiap-siap " kata Jongin hendak menuju kamarnya namun di cegah oleh Kyungsoo.

" Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku pergi sendiri " Kyungsoo menahan lengan Jongin yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" Tapi Kyungsoo, aku- " Kyungsoo menutup mulut Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

" Aku ingin pergi sendiri, Jongin. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diri. Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku pergi ke klub, arra? " Jongin hanya mengangguk terpaksa dengan permintaa Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tega jika harus membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi sendirian.

" Anak pintar, aku pergi dulu ne? " Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Jongin lalu keluar apartemen.

Klub malam favorit Kyungsoo kali ini terlihat ramai sekali. Kyungsoo memilih duduk di meja bartender menghampirinya, " Kyungsoo-ssi, lama tidak bertemu " ucapnya. Kyungsoo menatap wajah bartender tampan itu lalu tersenyum.

" Yahh, aku merindukan tempat ini Minseok-ssi " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Kau hanya merindukan tempat ini? Hahahaha.. Kau mau pesan apa? Apa yang seperti biasa? Aku akan mentraktir mu karena kau sudah lama tidak ke sini " kata Minseok sambil mengedipkan mata, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk menyetujui.

Minseok pun mengeluarkan sebotol vodka dan gelas untuk Kyungsoo. " Aku akan meninggalkan mu sebentar Kyungsoo-ssi, banyak pelanggan yang harus ku layani. Nikmati saja musiknya dan minuman mu " kata Minseok lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo memperhatikan lantai dansa yang ramai, kepalanya sedikit mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama music. Kyungsoo merasa bebas berada di sini tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun.

" Kyungsoo-ssi? " panggil seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo mencari sumber suara.

" Sehun-ssi? " Ya orang yang memanggilnya adalah Sehun.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau berada di sini. Hmm, kau sendirian? " tanya Sehun ketika melihat di sekeliling Kyungsoo tidak ada Jongin.

" Ya, aku sendirian " jawab Kyungsoo singkat membuat Sehun menyeringai diam-diam.

" Boleh aku menemani mu? " tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Sehun pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sexy saat ini. Saat Kyungsoo melihat lantai dansa diam-diam Sehun memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman Kyungsoo.

" Kau terlihat sangat cantik Kyungsoo-ssi " puji Sehun setelah memasukkan obat ke dalam minuman Kyungsoo.

" Gomawoyo~ Kau sering datang ke sini? " tanya Kyungsoo lalu meminum minumannya.

" Sangat sering " jawab Sehun menyeringai.

Setelah minum Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya berat sekali. Padahal dia hanya minum 1 gelas, dia merasa tidak mungkin mabuk hanya karena minum 1 gelas. Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya sambil berusaha tetap sadar.

" Kyungsoo-ssi, gwaenchanayo? " tanya Sehun pura-pura khawatir.

" Gwaenchanayo, mungkin aku harus pulang " lirih Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Namun belum terlalu jauh dia melangkah, pandangannya mendadak kabur hingga dia pun terjatuh. Sehun dengan segera menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin berkurang, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun membawanya ke dalam mobil Sehun. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyungsoo pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan pandanganya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, badannya juga terasa berat. Perlahan matanya membuka sempurna. Kyungsoo terkejut melihat ada sebuah lengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Diliriknya perlahan pemilik lengan tersebut

SEHUN?!

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun perlahan dan berhasil. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

NAKED?!

Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Kenapa dia berada di 1 ranjang dengan Sehun tanpa busana?! Mata Kyungsoo mulai berair karena dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa semalam. " Hiks.. " Kyungsoo menangis, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ditarik hingga ke atas. Sehun yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo menangis akhirnya terbangun juga.

" Kenapa sayang? " tanya Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Tangannya membelai lengan polos Kyungsoo.

" Apa yang kita lakukan Sehun-ssi? Hiks.. Katakan jika ini semua salah.. hiks.. kita tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh kan? " Kyungsoo menampik tangan Sehun yang membelainya. Sehun bangun dan duduk dengan bersandar di headboard ranjang.

" Semalam kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan~ "bisik Sehun.

 ** _*Flashback on_**

 ** _Sehun membawa Kyungsoo yang pingsan ke dalam apartemennya. Di sana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menunggu Sehun. Sebelum membawa Kyungsoo, Sehun menelepon Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk ke apartemen miliknya._**

" **_Apa yang terjadi dengannya? " tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal._**

" **_Aku hanya memasukkan obat tidur di minumannya. Sekarang lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Baek " jawab Sehun lalu membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjangnya._**

 ** _Perasaan tidak tega menghantui Chanyeol, dia berusaha menahan Baekhyun agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Tapi Baekhyun membentaknya dan menyuruh Chanyeol agar diam._**

" **_Buka baju mu, Sehun " perintah Baekhyun, dia sendiri melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo._**

" **_Kau benar-benar yeoja licik, Byun Baekhyun " kata Sehun sambil melepas kaosnya._**

 ** _Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun untuk memperkosa Kyungsoo yang sedang pingsan, namun Sehun menolaknya. Dia hanya tidur di samping Kyungsoo sambil menciumi wajah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memotret kegiatan Sehun dengan kamera ponselnya._**

" **_Besok aka nada kejutan terindah untukmu, Do Kyungsoo " kata Baekhyun_**

 ** _*Flashback End_**

Kyungsoo masih terus menangis dan memukuli tubuh Sehun. " Kau jahat! Nappeun! " bentak Kyungsoo.

" Sudahlah Kyungsoo, semua sudah terjadi. Kau tahu aku sangat beruntung karena telah tidur bersama aktris yang ku suka, hahahahaha " kata Sehun.

PLAKK!

Kyungsoo menampar Sehun, matanya memerah. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan berbuat seperti itu kepadanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo mengira jika Sehun adalah seorang namja polos, tapi ternyata dia tega pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa bicara Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang Sehun, tanpa peduli hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sehun mencegah Kyungsoo yang akan keluar apartemen.

" Apa kau gila keluar hanya dengan memakai selimut ini? " Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mendekap tubuhnya, namun Kyungsoo menolak.

" Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mandi dan mengantarkan mu pulang " kata Sehun.

" Aku tidak sudi diantar oleh namja seperti mu! Lepaskan aku! " bentak Kyungsoo.

" Jangan keras kepala! Tunggu saja di sini! " bentak Sehun tak kalah keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo takut. Akhirnya Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis.

Sehun mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak tega dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, ingin sekali dia mengatakan jika semalam Sehun tidak berbuat macam-macam seperti yang Kyungsoo kira.

Kyungsoo terus menangis saat menuju apartemennya. Ketika membuka pintu, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo segera berlari dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

" Ada apa dengan mu? " tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dia hanya menangis sambil terus memanggil nama Jongin.

" Kyungsoo-yah, kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? " Jongin khawatir karena semalam Kyungsoo tidak pulang dan sekarang dia malah menangis.

" A-aku.. hiks.. aku kotor Jongin.. hiks.. " lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. " Apa maksudmu? Berhentilah menangis dan ceritakan padaku " Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

" Sehun.. D-dia.. memperkosa ku, Jongin.. hikss " tangisan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Jongin yang mendengarnya pun seketika merasa lemas, badannya terasa panas tangan yang tadinya membelai Kyungsoo pun melemas. Dia sangat marah saat ini, dia marah karena ada orang yang seenaknya melakukan hal buruk pada Kyungsoo. Saat ini ingin sekali Jongin menghajar Sehun. Jongin melepas pelukan Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di apartemen.

" Dia pasti marah padaku, hikss.. " tangis Kyungsoo.

Jongin berusaha mencari keberadaan Sehun, beruntung dia mendapatkan alat pelacak dari Professor Kim. Sehingga dengan segera dia menemukan Sehun dengan mudah. Sehun kini berada tempat parkir apartemen, baru saja dia sampai di apartemen nya setelah mengantar Kyungsoo dan bersiap untuk masuk.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan mengenai pipi Sehun hingga dia terjatuh. Belum sempat Sehun berdiri dan melihat siapa yang memukulnya, sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di pipinya hingga di sudut bibir Sehun mengalir darah.

" Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?! " bentak Jongin setelah memukul Sehun.

Sehun berusaha berdiri dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang memukulnya.

" Memang kenapa? Apa urusannya dengan mu? " tanya Sehun menyeringai.

Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, dengan cepat dia menghajar tubuh Sehun berkali-kali. " BRENGSEKK KAU! " teriak Jongin sambil terus menerus memukul Sehun. " Pukul terus saja Jongin. Ini kan yang kau lakukan ketika aku merebut kekasihmu saat kita masih sekolah " kata Sehun membuat Jongin menghentikan aksinya.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Jongin tidak mengerti.

" Kau lupa dengan ku? Aku Oh Sehun, seseorang dari masa lalu mu. Seseorang yang pernah merebut yeoja mu. Apa kau lupa?! " bentak Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang menarik kerah baju Sehun, perlahan dia mundur. Ingatannya kembali pada 8 tahun lalu saat dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Sepintas ingatannya kembali muncul, wajah Sehun dan wajah seorang yeoja muncul dipikirannya.

" Oh Sehun? Kau? " Jongin sedikit mengingat kejadian itu.

" Benar, itu aku. Kau mengingatnya? " tanya Sehun.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Jongin berlari meninggalkan Sehun. " Aku akan terus mengingatkan mu dengan kejadian itu Kim Jongin " gumam Sehun.

Jongin kembali ke apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Saat membuka pintu, dia melihat Nyonya Do dan Yixing berada di sana. Mereka berada di kamar mandi dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Jongin pun mendekati mereka. " Kyungsoo tidak mau membuka pintunya" kata Nyonya Do. Mereka ke sana setelah Jongin memberitahu keadaan Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo, kau di dalam? " tanya Jongin namun tidak ada jawaban.

" Kyungsoo keluarlah " kata Jongin sambil membuka pintu, namun pintunya terkunci dari dalam.

" Aku tidak mau keluar, Jongin. AKu tahu kau marah " lirih Kyungsoo, meskipun pelas Jongin bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

" Keluarlah Kyungsoo, atau aku akan mendobrak pintunya " ancam Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau membuka.

" Yak! Jangan mengancam anak ku, sudah biarkan dia menyendiri dulu. Dia butuh waktu " Nyonya Do menahan tangan Jongin yang terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

" KYUNGSOO KELUAR! " bentak Jongin tidak mempedulikan Nyonya Do yang menahannya.

" Jongin-ssi, jangan emosi. Kasihan Kyungsoo dia pasti tertekan " Yixing berusaha mendinginkan kepala Jongin. Dia takut Jongin akan marah pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa mempedulikan kedua yeoja itu, Jongin mendobrak pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka. Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung bersujud di hadapan Jongin. Dengan kedua tangan digesek-gesekkan seperti anak kecil yang meminta ampun.

" Hiks.. maafkan aku Jongin.. hiks.. a-aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan melakukan semua ini.. hiks maafkan aku… " tangis Kyungsoo pun pecah. Jongin hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo yang bersujud di hadapannya. Nyonya Do dan Yixing hanya menutup mulut mereka menahan tangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

" Maafkan aku.. hiks.. jebal.. " lirik Kyungsoo sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan tangannya.

Tanpa menjawab Jongin segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kloset. Dia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan mengusap dua ibu jarinya, mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar dan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang.

" Yixing-ssi, bisa kau mengambil air hangat di baskom dan handuk? Ambilkan minuman hangat juga " kata Jongin. Yixing pun mengangguk dan segera mengambilkannya.

Nyonya Do hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Dengan sabar Jongin terus menyuruh Kyungsoo agar berhenti menangis. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Yixing kembali ke kamar dengan membawakan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Jongin.

Jongin dengan segera mencelupkan handuk ke baskom yang berisi air hangat. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dia membasuh wajah, tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo dengan air hangat itu. Dia keluar kamar lalu menyuruh Yixing untuk menggantikan pakaian Kyungsoo. Setelah Yixing mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo, dia masuk kembali. Nyonya Do memberikan minuman hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Nyonya Do menahan air matanya, " Eomma.. mianhaeyo eomma.. " kata Kyungsoo pelan. Nyonya Do mencium kening putrinya dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Nyonya Do yang mengerti akhirnya keluar kamar dan menyuruh Jongin masuk.

 **TBC or END?**

 ** _Haiii makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review, untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama aku update nya ^^ belum ad aide untuk melanjutkan dan aku belum tau mau aku lanjutin atau hapus ff ini. Tapi aku usahain akan terus update dengan waktu yang agak lama karena banyak kerjaan juga. Oh iya yang mau berteman bisa follow ig aku lkiky07, dm aja pasti aku follback ^^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _*Flashback On_**

 ** _Profesor Kim berada di dalam laboratoriumnya dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Badannya terlihat kurus, lusuh dengan rambut berantakan dan mata sembab. Sudah hampir sebulan dia mengurung diri di dalam laboratorium pribadinya sejak kehilangan sosok namja muda yang menjadi anak semata wayangnya akibat kecelakaan. Menurut polisi yang menyelidiki kejadian itu, kecelakaan diakibatkan karena sengaja atau tabrak lari. Sampai saat ini polisi masih mencari siapa pelakunya._**

" **_Jongin-ah.. Anak ku.. " lirik Profesor Kim atau bernama asli Kim Junmyeon itu sambil memandang foto yang ada di hadapannya. Foto anaknya dengan memakai seragam sekolah tersenyum manis. Tangisnya kembali pecah mengingat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa anak semata wayangnya itu. Istrinya juga sudah lama meninggalkannya, saat melahirkan anaknya itu. Profesor Kim sendiri yang merawat dan membesarkan anaknya._**

" **_Appa berjanji akan membuat mu terlahir kembali Jongin. Meskipun ini illegal dan melawan hukum, Appa tidak peduli. Yang penting kau bisa hidup kembali.. " Profesor Kim menyeka air mata yang turun di pipinya. Dia pun bangkit dan mengambil sebuah tabung yang berisikan otak manusia._**

 ** _2 minggu kemudian.._**

 ** _Profesor Kim masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam alat di mejanya. Sesekali dia menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. Di hadapannya terlihat kerangka besi berbentuk manusia meskipun belum sempurna. Matanya melirik pada foto yang berada di meja nya lalu tersenyum dan kembali sibuk menyelesaikan proyek pribadinya itu._**

 ** _Setelah selama 2 minggu Profesor Kim mengerjakan proyeknya, kini kerangka itu sudah berbentuk manusia sepenuhnya dengan wujud robot. Profesor Kim mengambil otak yang disimpannya di tabung transparan lalu menaruhnya di dalam kepala robot itu. Profesor Kim menancapkan kabel pada otak itu yang disambungkan ke komputer, hingga layar komputer menyala._**

 ** _-Memory Insert 0%-_**

 ** _Profesor Kim pun memasukkan beberapa kata sandi pada komputernya lalu menekan tombol merah. Pengisian memory pada otak itu pun berjalan._**

 ** _-100% Complete-_**

 ** _Profesor Kim mencabut kabel itu dari otak robot dan menunggu reaksi pada robot itu. Sedikit khawatir karena robot itu belum menunjukkan respon yang positif. Profesor Kim tidak memasukkan semua memory pada otak itu, hanya saat Jongin masuk di SHS dan kejadian sebelum dia meninggal. Tidak lama kemudian robot itu perlahan membuka matanya, membuat Profesor Kim mengembangkan senyumannya. Akhirnya dia memberi nama robot itu CyberK, dia akan menjadikan CyberK robot penjaga atau bodyguard._**

 ** _*Flashback End_**

Jongin berada di kamarnya, Kyungsoo sudah lama tertidur karena kelelahan terlalu banyak menangis. Dia terus mengingat kejadian saat dia menghajar Sehun, kenapa selama ini dia lupa pada Sehun. Temannya dulu saat masih hidup, Sehun adalah teman Jongin semasa di SHS dulu. Mereka bersahabat baik saat itu, hingga seorang yeoja murid pindahan bernama Wendy persahabatan mereka pun renggang. Semua ingatan itu masih ada, namun kejadian dimana Jongin meninggal dan apa penyebabnya Jongin tidak bisa mengingatnya. " Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Apa aku harus bertanya pada Appa? " Jongin bermonolog.

Di Apartemen Baekhyun

" Sudahlah Park Chanyeol jangan ikut campur dengan masalah ini! Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidup ku! Urusi saja semua pekerjaan ku, atau kau mau aku pecat?! " bentak Baekhyun.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertengkar dan mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun menghentikan semua rencana jahatnya untuk menghancurkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun, yeoja yang dicintainya selama ini akan menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

" Ayolah, Baek. Masih banyak cara lain untuk bersaing dengan Kyungsoo bukan? Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal dengan semua yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau satu-satunya yeoja yang aku cintai, Baek. Aku hanya ingin melihat mu bahagia dengan cara yang lebih sehat dan masuk akal! " jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

" Yeoja yang kau cintai? Yak! Sadarlah Chanyeol, jangan bermimpi untuk mencintai ku karena aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu! Jika kau memang menginginkan aku hidup bahagia biarkan aku bahagia dengan caraku sendiri! " bentak Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan keegoisan Baekhyun. " Baiklah, aku berhenti jadi manager mu mulai sekarang " kata Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar.

" Oh, oke. Akhirnya kau sadar juga, berhenti saja! Masih banyak yang mau jadi manager ku! " jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun, sebelum membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. " Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Baek. Aku memang berhenti menjadi manager mu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu " kata Chanyeol lalu keluar apartemen dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung.

Pagi harinya

Kyungsoo sudah sedikit membaik, Jongin masih setia merawatnya. Jongin membasuh badan Kyungsoo dengan air hangat dan menyuruh Yixing yang kebetulan pagi itu datang untuk mengganti pakaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah cantik dengan dress putih tanpa lengan selututnya, matanya menangkap bayangan Jongin yang sedang bersiap-siap.

" Kau mau kemana Jongin? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya.

" Aku mau menemui Appa ku, Professor Kim " jawab Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. " Gwaenchana? " tanya Jongin sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

" Gwaenchana.. Apa ada sesuatu? Apa ada yang rusak? Kenapa kau mau pergi ke sana? " Kyungsoo melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Jongin.

" Ani.. Hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya " jawab Jongin lalu mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut dan beranjak pergi, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

" Aku ikut.. " kata Kyungsoo dengan mata memohon, " Aku takut sendirian " tambah Kyungsoo.

" Bukankah ada Yixing noona yang akan menemani mu? Aku tidak akan lama " Jongin berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo agar tidak ikut dengannya.

" Tapi aku ingin kau yang menemani ku… Jebal~ " Kyungsoo mulai merajuk, kalau begini Jongin tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

" Baiklah.. " jawab Jongin final.

SKIP at Profesor Kim's Laboratory

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Terlihat Profesor Kim sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat yang berada di sana, mungkin dia sedang melakukan penelitian. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya ketika Profesor Kim melihat mereka masuk.

" Ah, kalian datang? Apa ada masalah dengan CyberK ah maksudku Jongin? " tanya Profesor Kim.

" Aniyo, aku hanya mengantar Jongin. Dia bilang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Profesor " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Appa, bisa kita bicara di tempat lain? Mianhae Kyungsoo-yah, ini adalah sesuatu yang penting. Tak apa kan aku tinggal sebentar? " tanya Jongin.

" Gwaenchana.. Aku akan menunggu mu di sini " jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Profesor Kim untuk keluar laboratorium.

" Ada apa Jongin-ah? " tanya Profesor Kim.

" Aku bertemu dengan Sehun, Appa " jawab Jongin yang membuat Profesor Kim membelalakan matanya.

" Se-Sehun? Teman mu saat di SHS dulu? Bagaimana bisa? " tanya Profesor Kim tidak percaya.

" Iya, Oh Sehun teman ku dulu. Ceritanya panjang, Appa.. Dia yang mengingatkan ku padanya. Aku hanya ingat saat kami bersahabat dulu, tapi aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa meninggal dan akhirnya lahir kembali dengan tubuh robot seperti ini? Aku ingin tahu, Appa " kata Jongin.

Profesor Kim menghela nafas panjang, sudah waktunya dia menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin.

" Aku memang memprogram semuanya agar kau tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu, bukan hanya kejadian dimana kau meninggal tapi juga masa kecil mu. Aku takut itu kaan menyakiti mu, Jongin. " Profesor Kim melihat wajah Jongin sebentar lalu meneruskan ceritanya.

" Waktu itu, 8 tahun lalu saat kau pulang sekolah kejadian itu terjadi. Seharusnya aku menjemput mu pulang sekolah, tapi saat itu aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku hingga akhirnya kau pulang sendirian. Saat kau berjalan menuju rumah, sebuah mobil menabrak mu. Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu siapa yang menabrak mu, aku sendiri menyuruh polisi untuk menghentikan penyelidikan. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya " jelas Profesor Kim panjang lebar.

Jongin akhirnya mengerti sebab dirinya meninggal dan menjadi robot. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin menayakan tentang Kyungsoo pada Profesor Kim. Dia merasa seperti mengenal Kyungsoo sebelum mereka bertemu sekarang, namun niat itu dia urungkan. Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi seorang yeoja mungil mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik pintu, yeoja itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Saat Jongin dan Profesor Kim keluar laboratorium, Kyungsoo melihat benda-benda yang berada di ruangan itu. Saat tengah asik melihat, mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada album foto yang berada di meja kerja Profesor Kim. Kyungsoo ragu untuk membukanya, namun rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi untuk membuka album foto itu. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo membuka album foto tersebut. Terlihat foto Profesor Kim dengan istrinya, beberapa lembar selanjutnya masih berisi foto Profesor Kim dan istrinya. Hingga terdapat foto bayi laki-laki mungil di sana, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat foto bayi mungil itu. Sampai lembar selanjutnya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan matanya membulat.

" Jo-Jongin? Kim Jongin? " lirih Kyungsoo, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo mengambil foto seorang namja kecil yang sangat dikenalnya. Foto Kim Jongin, cinta pertamanya dulu.

" Ti-tidak mungkin.. " air mata itu pun sukses membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Dia ingin bertanya pada Profesor Kim, saat akan membuka pintu Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Profesor Kim.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, dia membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tangisannya tidak terdengar. Namun Kyungsoo tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang terletak di meja dekat Kyungsoo berdiri. Jongin yang mendengar suara gelas pecah segera masuk diikuti oleh Profesor Kim. Saat masuk, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tengah menangis sambil membersihkan serpihan gelas.

" Kyungsoo-yah, wae gurrae? Kenapa kau menangis? " tanya Jongin sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan mencegah Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan serpihan gelas itu. Namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan menyingkirkan tangan Jongin. Dia kembali membersihkan gelas itu, hingga tangannya terkena serpihan gelas dan berdarah.

" Hentikan Kyungsoo! " bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menangis lebih keras, bukannya takut karena bentakan Jongin tapi karena dia tahu bahwa Jongin telah meninggal dan berubah menjadi robot yang ada di hadapannya.

" Kau jahat Jongin, kau jahat.. hiks.. kau tega padaku, kau jahat.. hiks.. " tangis Kyungsoo sambil memukul dada Jongin.

" Apa maksud mu, Kyungsoo? Tenanglah, aku tidak mengerti. Tenanglah, jangan menangis jelaskan pada ku " Jongin bingung kenapa Kyungsoo berkata jika dia jahat.

" Kenapa selama ini kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Hikss.. kenapa Jongin? " Kyungsoo masih menangis membuat Jongin makin bingung.

Profesor Kim yang berdiri di belakang Jongin melihat Kyungsoo membawa sebuah foto. Setelah memperhatikan cukup lama, Profesor Kim sadar itu adalah foto saat Jongin masih kecil. Profesor Kim masih bingung melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan membawa foto masa kecil Jongin.

" Apa mungkin.. Kau adalah yeoja kecil yang dulu selalu bersama Jongin? " tanya Profesor Kim membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh padanya.

" Aku adalah teman masa kecil Jongin, Prof. Do Kyungsoo, yeoja kecil yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Jongin pergi. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menemukan foto ini dan mendengarkan percakapan kalian.. " lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo teman masa kecilnya? Benarkah? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

" Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Aku Kyungie mu Jonginie.. " kata Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang terlihat bingung.

Jongin tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia benar-benar tidak ingat dengan masa kecilnya. Dia hanya merasa seperti mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, mungkin inilah jawabannya. Kyungsoo adalah teman masa kecil Jongin.

" Kyungsoo-ssi, maafkan aku.. Jongin tidak bisa mengingat kejadian di masa kecilnya, mungkin dia juga tidak akan mengingat mu " jawab Profesor Kim.

Tangisan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar, Jongin tidak tega melihatnya. Dia pun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

" Mianhae Kyungsoo-yah.. Aku memang tidak mengingat masa kecil ku, tapi kau bisa membantu ku untuk mengingatnya kembali " kata Jongin sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Di tempat lain

Sehun berada di apartemennya, dia sedang menelepon seseorang sekarang. " Pulanglah, aku membutuhkan bantuan mu sekarang. Kau akan terkejut jika aku mempertemukan mu dengannya " kata Sehun pada seseorang yang dia telepon.

" Benarkah? Siapa dia? " tanya orang di seberang sana

" Jongin, dia ternyata masih hidup. Bukankah selama ini kau mencarinya? " jawab Sehun menyeringai. Lama tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang diteleponnya, " Yak! Apa kau mendengar ku? " tanya Sehun.

" Ja-jangan becanda Sehun. Jongin sudah lama meninggal, jangan berbohong! " bentak orang itu.

" Pulanglah besok, kita buktikan apa benar yang aku katakana padamu. Aku akan menjemput mu besok " kata Sehun lalu memutuskan sepihak telepon itu.

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin ke tempat dimana dulu dia tinggal saat masih kecil bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo akan mencoba membantu Jongin untuk mengingat dirinya kembali. Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke taman tempat mereka sering bermain bersama dan tempat dimana mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama.

" Di taman ini dulu, kita sering bermain hingga lupa waktu. Sampai Eomma ku memarahi kita berdua dan melarang ku untuk bermain dengan mu lagi " jelas Kyungsoo.

" Benarkah? " tanya Jongin.

" Kau belum mengingatnya? Gwaenchana, aku akan terus membantu mu Jongin-ah " jawab Kyungsoo sambil berusaha tersenyum.

" Mianhae.. " gumam Jongin, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengajak Jongin untuk berdiri. Dia mengajak Jongin ke tumbuhan ilalang yang tumbuh di dekat taman itu. Kyungsoo mengambil setangkai ilalang lalu membentuknya menjadi sebuah cincin.

" Kau ingat dengan cincin ini? Kau yang membuatkannya untukku, saat itu kau berjanji jika kita akan terus bersama selamanya.. " Kyungsoo menunduk saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya.

" Uljimma, Kyungsoo-yah.. " ucap Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Keesokan harinya

Sehun menunggu seseorang di bandara, seseorang yang kemarin diteleponnya akan kembali ke Korea setelah sekian lama berada di Kanada karena menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Seseorang yang dulu pernah Sehun sukai saat masih berada di SHS. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, orang itu pun datang. Dia seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang blonde, wajahnya perpaduan antara Korea dan Kanada. Ayahnya seorang Kanada, dia lahir di sana dan tumbuh besar di Korea. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana bahan berwarna hitam dipadu dengan blazer senada dengan warna celananya. Sehun tersenyum melihat kedatangan yeoja itu.

" Sudah lama menunggu? " tanya yeoja itu saat Sehun menghampirinya.

" Ani, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat cantik hari ini " jawab Sehun sambil mengedipkan mata.

Yeoja itu memukul pelan lengan Sehun, " Kau mau menggoda ku? Ah iya, kau bilang kita kau akan mempertemukan ku dengan Jongin bukan? " tanya yeoja itu.

Sehun merangkul pundak yeoja itu, " Kau harus sabar, besok kita akan menemuinya. Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen ku dulu, beristirahatlah nanti. Persiapkan dirimu untuk membuat kejutan pada namja chingu mu itu, Wendy " jawab Sehun.

Jongin berjalan di tepi Sungai Han bersama Kyungsoo. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia karena dia bertemu lagi dengan Jonginnya meskipun Jongin belum mengingatnya. Dia akan terus berusaha sampai Jongin mengingatnya kembali. Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat Sehun dengan seorang yeoja. Sehun pun terkejut karena bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di sini. Awalnya Sehun hanya ingin mengajak Wendy berjalan-jalan sambil membicarakan Jongin, yang akan dia temui besok. Namun dia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan tidak sengaja malam ini.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun langsung bersembunyi di belakang Jongin sambil memegang tangan Jongin erat. Jongin yang tahu pun melindungi Kyungsoo, dia tahu jika Kyungsoo masih trauma.

" Wahh.. kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini.. " kata Sehun sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang Jongin.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " tanya Jongin.

" Bukankah ini tempat umum? Apa salahnya aku berada di sini. Ah iya apa kau tidak ingin menyapa teman lama mu ini? " kata Sehun sambil menoleh pada Wendy yang berada di sampingnya.

Wendy yang sedari tadi diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca pun mendekati Jongin perlahan. Wendy masih belum percaya dengan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Seorang namja yang menjadi cinta pertama saat masuk SHS, yang diketahuinya sudah tiada namun kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

" J-Jongin? " gumam Wendy, air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Jongin yang menyadari di depannya adalah Wendy pun merasa terkejut dan dengan refleks melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Wendy. Kyungsoo bingung karena Jongin mengenal yeoja yang asing baginya.

" Ini benar-benar dirimu Jongin? Kau masih hidup? " Wendy membelai wajah Jongin dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Wendy dia hanya diam. Hingga akhirnya Wendy memeluknya.

Kyungsoo merasa Jongin melupakannya, dia hendak menghampiri Jongin namun Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya menahan tangannya.

" Kau pasti penasaran siapa yeoja itu kan? " tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sehun.

" Dia adalah yeoja chingu Jongin " bisik Sehun.

 **TBC**

 ** _Ditunggu review dari kalian :* find me on ig : luckypuspitap dm aja pasti aku bales ^^ kalian bisa dm kalo aku lama ga update ff ini ^^ gomawo :*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 7**

" A-apa? Yeojachingu? " tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Wendy yang sedang memeluk Jongin sambil menangis.

" Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih saat masih di SHS. Hubungan mereka belum berakhir, tiba-tiba saja Jongin mengalami kecelakaan dan dikabarkan meninggal. Tapi ternyata dia masih hidup, jadi aku memberitahu Wendy agar menemuinya " jelas Sehun.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Wendy, hatinya terasa sakit karena cinta pertamanya telah bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo sendiri sadar dia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Jongin. Dia menganggap mungkin selama ini hanya dia yang menyatakan jika Jongin cinta pertamanya, tidak dengan Jongin. Mungkin Jongin hanya menganggap jika mereka sebatas sahabat masa kecil. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat melihat sikap Jongin yang berubah ketika bertemu dengan Wendy.

" Selama ini kau kemana saja? Semua orang bilang jika kau mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Tapi aku tidak pernah percaya, aku masih berharap jika kau masih hidup. Dan ternyata dugaan ku benar, Jongin. Kau masih hidup, kau berada di hadapan ku sekarang. Aku masih bisa menyentuh mu, kau nyata " kata Wendy.

" Mianhae.. Ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku rasa kau tidak akan percaya jika aku ceritakan. Bagaimana keadaan mu? " tanya Jongin sambil melepas pelukan Wendy.

" Sangat buruk karena kau tak ada di samping ku, aku merasa seperti mayat hidup saat itu. " jawab Wendy, matanya lalu menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayu. " Siapa yeoja itu? Teman mu? " tanya Wendy.

Jongin menoleh pada arah telunjuk Wendy. Astaga kenapa dia bisa melupakan Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa bersalah karena lupa jika dia bersama Kyungsoo tadi. " Dia Kyungsoo, teman masa kecil ku sekaligus majikan ku " jawab Jongin membuat Wendy mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan jawaban Jongin yang menyebut jika yeoja itu adalah majikannya.

" Majikan? Apa maksudmu, Jongin? " tanya Wendy.

" Aku adalah bodyguardnya " Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dia baru sadar jika ada Sehun di samping Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo terus menunduk dengan badan gemetar.

" Bagaimana? Suka dengan kejutan yang ku berikan padamu, chingu-yah? " tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek ketika Jongin berada di hadapannya.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, dia mendekati Kyungsoo. Menarik dagu Kyungsoo untuk menatap matanya, dilihatnya mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang hendak turun dari mata bulatnya. Jongin tahu jika Kyungsoo masih trauma bertemu dengan Sehun. " Gwaenchana? " tanya Jongin meski dia tahu Kyungsoo tidak mungkin baik-baik saja sekarang.

" G-gwaenchana.. Aku ingin pulang " jawab Kyungsoo lirih. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, digenggamnya telapak tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

" Wendy, mianhae aku harus pulang. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lain kali " kata Jongin.

" Tidak bisakah kau pergi bersama ku? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Jongin. Dan kau ingin pergi begitu saja? " tanya Wendy.

" Arra, tapi aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Kau boleh menyimpan nomer ponsel ku, kita bisa bertemu lain kali " jawab Jongin.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban Jongin seperti ada keterpaksaan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya adalah yeoja pengganggu hubungan antara Jongin dan Wendy. Kyungsoo pun melepaskan genggaman Jongin.

" Kau tidak harus mengantar ku, Jongin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri " kata Kyungsoo lalu pergi begitu saja. Jongin hendak menyusul Kyungsoo namun Wendy menahannya.

" Biarkan dia Jongin, aku masih ingin bersama mu " kata Wendy membuat Jongin dilemma.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kedekatan Jongin dengan yeoja lain. Kyungsoo tidak suka jika Jongin nya bersama dengan Wendy, Kyungsoo juga tidak menyangka jika Jongin mempunyai kekasih saat mereka terpisah di masa kecil. Padahal selama berpisah dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo sama sekali menutup pintu hatinya untuk namja yang berusaha mendekatinya. Dia masih berharap jika suatu saat bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jongin. Terkecuali Kris, terpaksa adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan perasaannya pada Kris. Saat itu dia menerima Kris agar karirnya sebagai artis terus bersinar.

" Do Kyungsoo berhenti! " teriak seseorang.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada sumber suara, Oh Sehun?

" Yak! Kenapa kau menangis? " tanya Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo, sontak membuat Kyungsoo mundur selangkah menghindari Sehun. Dia masih takut dan trauma dengan Sehun.

" Ku mohon jangan mendekat " lirih Kyungsoo dengan badan gemetar.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, dia tahu sebab kenapa Kyungsoo takut dengannya. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan jika malam itu dia benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Kyungsoo. Dia hanya mencium Kyungsoo, itu saja. Baekhyun lah yang membuat seolah-olah Sehun memperkosa Kyungsoo dan bodohnya dia menyetujuinya.

" Mianhae.. " kata Sehun pelan namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

" Hentikan, jangan mengatakan apa-apa " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

" Jeongmal mianhae, aku ti- "

" HENTIKAN! KU MOHON HENTIKAN! " teriak Kyungsoo lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap sedih kepergian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di apartemennya, dia meninggalkan mobilnya di Sungai Han. Dengan pikiran kalut seperti ini Kyungsoo tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengendarai mobil sendirian, dia pun naik taksi untuk pulang. Kyungsoo berkali-kali mencoba menekan tombol pada pintu apartemennya, namun tiba-tiba saja dia lupa dengan kata sandinya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini, dia pun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menekan tombol itu hingga akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Kyungsoo pun masuk dan menghidupkan lampu di ruang tamunya.

" Akhirnya kau pulang, Baby " kata seseorang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main.

" K-Kris? " entah sejak kapan Kris berada di belakangnya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tidak tahu jika aku berada di belakang mu bahkan saat kau turun dari taksi? Dimana mobil mu? Dari mana saja kau sampai selarut ini? " tanya Kris seperti seorang polisi yang menginterogasi pelaku pencurian.

" Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar " jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Dia melepas jaketnya lalu duduk di sofa, Kris mengikutinya.

" Kemana saja kau selama 2 hari ini? Bukankah aku berkali-kali menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kantor? Ada tawaran menjadi pemain film, yahhh meskipun hanya pemain pembantu. Aku sudah menyetujuinya, mulai besok kau bisa mulai shooting " kata Kris. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya karena terlalu lelah. Kris melirik ke Kyungsoo karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur dengan bersandar di sofa. Kris tersenyum menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo, diusapnya pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Perlahan Kris menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju kamar Kyungsoo, direbahkannya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di ranjang lalu menutupnya dengan selimut sebatas leher. Kris duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo.

" Jaljayo, Baby Soo.. " ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari dari jendela kamarnya menusuk matanya. Perlahan dia bangun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada dashboard ranjangnya. Matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang berada di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

 ** _Pagi, Baby Soo.._**

 ** _Jangan lupa jam 11 siang ada shooting di daerah Gyeonggi. Datanglah ke kantor ku dulu, aku akan mengantarmu. Semalam kau terlihat lelah, apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian hah? Jangan membuat ku khawatir, eoh?_**

 ** _Saranghae,_**

 ** _Kris_**

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kris, dia pun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selesai mandi, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan hot pant dan tank top berwarna hitam. Rambutnya diikat ke belakang dengan asal. Kyungsoo menuju ke dapur dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin berada di sana sedang membuat minuman. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo datang pun tersenyum.

" Kau sudah bangun? Aku membuatkan mu coklat panas " kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi dekat pantry berhadapan dengan Jongin, dia mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang dibuatkan Jongin.

" Mianhae " kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

" Untuk? "

" Semalam, aku tidak mengantarkan mu pulang." Jawab Jongin.

" Gwaenchana, ada Kris yang mengantar ku pulang " kata Kyungsoo sambil menyesap coklat panasnya perlahan.

" Ah, iya ada Kris Sajangnim " Jongin hampir lupa jika yeoja yang ada di hadapannya mempunyai tunangan. " Tentang yeoja semalam, dia adalah- " belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya.

" Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Aku akan pergi ke kantor Kris, kau tidak usah mengantar ku. Terima kasih untuk coklat panasnya" kata Kyungsoo sinis lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, meninggalkan Jongin yang diselimuti rasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di kantor Kris, ternyata di sana juga ada Baekhyun. Ternyata Baekhyun menjadi pemeran utama di film tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya menjadi pemeran pembantu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mempersalahkan itu semua yang penting dia masih bisa bermain dalam sebuah film.

" Tidak masalah kan jika kau menjadi pemeran pembantu? " tanya Kris khawatir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, " Gwaenchanayo, Sajangnim. Apapun perannya akan aku terima, ini juga film pertama ku beradu acting dengan Baekhyun. Benarkan, Baekhyun-ssi? " jawab Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

" Benar sekali, dan aku senang akhirnya karena akulah pemeran utamanya. Suatu kebanggaan untuk ku " kata Baekhyun.

" Bagus.. Aku harap kalian bisa saling membantu. Baiklah, kalian bisa berangkat ke sana untuk memulai shooting " kata Kris. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk pada Kris.

" Kyungsoo-ssi, bisa bicara sebentar? " tanya Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menatap sinis pada Kyungsoo lalu keluar ruangan Kris.

" Ada apa Kris? " tanya Kyungsoo kembali duduk.

" Aku akan mengantarmu ke lokasi shooting " jawab Kris sambil bersiap-siap mengambil jas yang menggantung di kursinya.

Kyungsoo menahannya, " Tidak usah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Lagipula ada Yixing dan Eomma yang menemani ku. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Tapi aku ingin mengantar kekasih ku " gumam Kris.

" Sudahlah Kris, lagipula ada Baekhyun di sana. Aku merasa tidak enak jika kau mengantar ku " kata Kyungsoo membujuk Kris.

Kris sedikit gugup mendengar nama Baekhyun, " B-baiklah.. tapi aku akan menjemputmu dan jangan menolak. Ah, geundae kenapa aku tidak melihat robot kesayangan mu itu? " tanya Kris.

" Ne? Ah, dia pergi ke Profesor Kim. Sepertinya dia perlu di service " jawab Kyungsoo bohong.

" Hmm.. Baiklah, kau bisa berangkat dengan Manager Do. Nanti aku akan menjemput mu " kata Kris sambil mencium singkat bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sampai di lokasi shooting bersama dengan Nyonya Do dan Yixing, Baekhyun telah sampai duluan. Kyungsoo tidak melihat Chanyeol di sekitar sana , biasanya dia akan selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun, dia mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk dengan namja asing di sampingnya.

" Annyeong, Baek.. " sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab sapaan Kyungsoo, dia hanya tersenyum sinis lalu melanjutkan berbicara dengan namja di sampingnya.

" Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol, dimana dia? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Yak! Do Kyungsoo, kau berisik sekali! Chanyeol sudah ku pecat! Aku sudah punya manager sendiri, jangan sok akrab dengan ku! " bentak Baekhyun.

" Yak! Jangan membentak anak ku! Dasar yeoja tengik! " Nyonya Do tidak terima mendengar anaknya dibentak oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya berdecak malas lalu beranjak dari duduknya diikuti oleh namja di sampingnya. Kyungsoo menenangkan ibunya yang emosi dan mengingatkan jika orang-orang di sana mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Shooting pun berjalan dengan lancer, meskipun Baekhyun selalu membuat kesalahan saat berdialog dan sedikit membuat emosi sang sutradara. Kyungsoo yang hanya menjadi pemeran pembantu malah banyak mendapat kan pujian dan membuat Baekhyun tidak suka. Seperti yang dijanjikan, Kris menjemput Kyungsoo di lokasi shooting.

" Bagaimana shooting tadi? Lancar? Kau suka dengan peran mu? " tanya Kris sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

" Lancar, aku juga suka dengan peran ku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat peran kecil, tapi aku menyukainya " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Baguslah.. Kau ingin langsung pulang atau makan malam dengan ku? " tawar Kris.

" Aku ingin pulang saja, Kris. Aku lelah " jawab Kyungsoo lalu menyamankan duduknya dan melihat keluar jendela.

Mereka sampai di depan apartemen Kyungsoo. Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya, Kris pamit untuk pulang. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam apartemennya, di depan pintunya terlihat sepatu seorang wanita di sana. Kyungsoo pun terkejut melihat ada Wendy di sana tengah memasak dengan Jongin.

" Ah, wasseo? " kata Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, matanya sempat beradu pandang dengan Wendy tadi.

" Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai ku " kata Wendy pada Jongin.

" Jangan berpikir seperti itu, kau hanya belum mengenalnya. Dia seorang artis, mungkin dia lelah " jawab Jongin. Dia tahu jika Kyungsoo marah padanya, tapi Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai tunangan, Jongin tidak mungkin menganggu hubungan mereka. Jongin sadar jika dia hanya robot dan bodyguard bagi Kyungsoo.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo meluapkan emosinya dengan memukul boneka kelinci yang ada di ranjangnya.

" Jongin sialan! Kenapa dia mengajak yeoja itu ke apartemen ku?! Sialan! Aku membencimu, Jongin! " gumam Kyungsoo masih dengan memukuli boneka kelinci tak berdosa itu.

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia ingin berendam di air hangat untuk melupakan emosinya pada Jongin dan melepas lelah. Selesai berendam, Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya dengan kaos bewarna pink dengan gambar hello kitty serta hot pant berwarna hitam. Dia mulai keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya Jongin dan Wendy menyiapkan makanan di meja makannya.

" Kyungsoo, mari kita makan malam. Wendy yang memasaknya untuk kita " ajak Jongin.

" Aku tidak lapar " jawab Kyungsoo berbohong, sebenarnya dia sangat lapar. Dia menyesal menolak ajakan Kris untuk makan malam. Kyungsoo pun duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV dengan setoples makanan ringan di hadapannya.

" Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau belum makan. Wendy sudah berbaik hati untuk membuatkan makanan untuk kita, aku mohon makanlah " bujuk Jongin yang ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

" Heol, bahkan aku tidak memintanya untuk membuatkan makan malam. Kau saja yang makan, bukankah dia yeoja chingu mu? Aku tidak selera untuk memakannya " jawab Kyungsoo lalu menaikkan volume TV. Jongin pun menyerah, dia beranjak menuju meja makan untuk makan bersama dengan Wendy.

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas keakraban antara Jongin dengan Wendy. Kyungsoo menahan emosinya ketika melihat Wendy menyuapkan makanan pada Jongin, dan Jongin menerimanya. Sesekali terdengar tawa dari keduanya yang makin membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke kamarnya.

" Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Wendy.

" Entah, mungkin dia marah padaku " jawab Jongin.

" Marah karena apa? Apa dia menyukai mu? " tanya Wendy tidak suka.

" Hahahaha.. Mana mungkin dia menyukai ku, aku hanya ro- ah maksudku aku hanya bodyguardnya " jawab Jongin lagi. Dia hampir menyebut dirinya robot di hadapan Wendy.

Akhirnya Wendy pun pulang tanpa diantar oleh Jongin. Jongin duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Samar-samar terdengar suara orang menangis, Jongin menajamkan telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin melirik sekilas pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Jongin pun menghampiri kamar Kyungsoo, dia membuka pintunya yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Jongin terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di lantai dengan bersandar di tepi ranjang menangis sambil memegang perutnya.

" Kyungsoo?! Ada apa dengan mu?! " Jongin panic melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia masih menangis sambil terus menolak Jongin yang ingin memegangnya.

" Apa yang sakit? Aku harus apa Kyungsoo? " tanya Jongin lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara

GRUKKKK..

" Kau lapar? " tanya Jongin yang tahu jika suara itu berasal dari perut Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo pun memerah, dia sangat malu. Jongin menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyungsoo.

" Jika kau lapar kenapa menolak makan malam tadi? " tanya Jongin lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk ke dapur, dia menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja makan. Jongin menyiapkan makanan yang tadi sengaja dia sisakan untuk Kyungsoo dan menghanngatkannya.

" Aku tidak mau makan itu! Aku ingin ramyeon! " tolak Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun menuruti Kyungsoo dan membuatkan Kyungsoo semangkuk ramyeon. Kyungsoo terlihat lahap saat memakannya, sampai dia tersedak. Jongin dengan penuh perhatian mengambilkan air putih untuk Kyungsoo dan membersihkan sedikit makanan di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Semangkuk ramyeon pun habis, Kyungsoo benar-benar lapar rupanya.

" Kau mau tidur? " tanya Jongin.

" Ya, aku sangat lelah " jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengucek matanya.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamar. Dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan selimut hangat.

" Tidurlah " kata Jongin, dia hendak keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menahannya.

" Temani aku, Jongin " pinta Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Jongin tersenyum dan duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo.

" Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Tidurlah " kata Jongin sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Tak lama Kyungsoo pun tertidur dengan menggenggam erat tangan polos Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam hati Jongin, apakah dia mulai menyukai Kyungsoo?

 **TBC/END?**


	8. Chapter 8

**No siders!**

 **No plagiat!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 8**

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya saat sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela. Saat akan bangun, tangannya terasa berat. Kyungsoo baru sadar jika semalam dia menyuruh Jongin untuk menemaninya tidur. Ternyata Jongin menemaninya hingga pagi menjelang. Jika boleh Kyungsoo egois, dia ingin Jongin selalu menemaninya seperti saat ini. Perlahan Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Jongin dengan lembut tanpa bermaksud membangunkan Jongin. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah polos Jongin, dia tetap tampan walaupun tengah tertidur. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bordering dan mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Jongin pun terbangun, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan nya dari kepala Jongin.

 ** _Kris calling…_**

Kyungsoo segera bangun dari ranjangnya. " Y-yeobosaeyo? " Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon dari Kris.

" Do Kyungsoo, cepat ke kantor ku SEKARANG! " bentak Kris lalu memutuskan telepon secara sepihak. Kyungsoo bingung karena Kris tiba-tiba menelepon dan membentaknya. Kyungsoo yakin jika Kris saat ini sedang marah karena dia memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama lengkapnya. Tapi, kesalahan apa yang dibuat Kyungsoo?

" Ada apa Kyungsoo? " tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

" Eh? Kau sudah bangun? Tidak ada apa-apa, Kris menyuruh ku untuk ke kantornya " jawab Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

" Mau ku antar? " tawar Jongin

" Boleh " jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sampai di kantor Kris. Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk menunggunya di lobby kantor. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kantor Kris.

" Kris? " panggil Kyungsoo saat Kris berdiri memunggunginya. Tidak ada jawaban dari namja tinggi itu. Kyungsoo perlahan mendekatinya sambil menepuk pundak Kris. " Kris? " panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

Kris memutar badannya langsung berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Dapat dilihat Kyungsoo mata Kris yang memerah dan rahang yang mengeras seperti menahan emosi. Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

" Kau perempuan jalang! " bentak Kris lalu menampar keras pipi Kyungsoo.

PLAK!

Kyungsoo seketika jatuh terduduk mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Kris. Kyungsoo merintih merasa pipinya terasa panas dan tentu saja sakit. Kyungsoo bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Kris menamparnya? Kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya? Memang selama ini Kris sering memukulnya jika Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan, namun kali ini dia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

" Apa maksudmu?! Apa salahku?! " Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan sikap Kris. Dia berusaha berdiri sendirian sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit.

" Kau tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan mu?! Aku benar-benar kecewa dengan mu, Kyungsoo! Ku kira kau adalah yeoja polos, tapi ternyata kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur! " bentak Kris lagi.

Kyungsoo tersinggung dengan Kris yang mengatainya pelacur. " Jangan mengatai ku dengan sebutan pelacur! "

" Lalu apa ini?! Bisa kau jelaskan nona Do?! " Kris melempar beberapa lembar foto tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo menatap 1 lembar foto yang terjatuh di tangannya. Seketika badan Kyungsoo terasa lemas, matanya berair hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo terduduk kembali. Sesuatu yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo selama ini terjadi. Foto yang dilempar Kris adalah foto dimana terdapat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidur bersama dalam 1 ranjang. Pantas saja Kris sangat marah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Malam itu dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sehun.

" Hah, lihat kau juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya kan?! Kau benar-benar membuat ku kecewa Kyungsoo! Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintai mu, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? " suara Kris melemah, dia sangat kecewa dengan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya telah menghianatinya.

" D-dengarkan penjelasan ku Kris, aku ti- " Kyungsoo mendekati Kris dan memegang tangannya, namun Kris menolaknya.

" A-aku juga tidak tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi. Malam itu kepala ku pusing, dan aku tiba-tiba aku bangun dengan.. dengan namja itu di samping ku. Tapi, percayalah Kris bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Aku-a- "

" Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan mu! Mulai hari ini kita akhiri pertunangan ini! Dan kau ku pecat! Keluar! " bentak Kris membuat air mata Kyungsoo turun semakin deras. Kyungsoo bersujud di hadapan Kris dengan menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

" Kris, jebal.. Jangan seperti ini hiks.. A-aku bisa membuktikan jika semua ini tidak benar, jebal jangan pecat aku, jebal.. hiks.. " isak Kyungsoo.

Kris memegang erat lengan Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo berdiri, dia menyeret Kyungsoo untuk keluar ruangannya. Kris membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar, membuat semua pegawainya menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan melihat Kris yang mendorong Kyungsoo keluar ruangannya. Semua hendak menolong Kyungsoo, namun Kris melarangnya dan mengancam akan memecat mereka jika menolong Kyungsoo. " Keluar! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajah sok polos mu lagi! " bentak Kris lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri sendiri meskipun lututnya terasa lemas. Dia ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris namun diurungkannya, takut jika Kris akan semakin marah. Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menjauhi ruangan Kris. Sampai di lantai bawah tempat Jongin menunggunya di lobby, Kyungsoo terus saja berjalan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Menghiraukan Jongin yang melihatnya bingung karena keadaan Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan dengan mata bengkak. Di pintu keluar hampir saja Kyungsoo terjatuh, dengan sigap Jongin menahan tubuh Kyungsoo.

" Kau kenapa Kyungsoo? Apa Sajangnim marah lagi padamu? " tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia melihat Jongin dengan tatapan nanar lalu menangis lagi di pelukan Jongin. Tak sengaja mata Jongin melihat sebuah foto yang dari tadi digenggam oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil foto yang mulai kusut itu, hingga Jongin membelalakan matanya. Kini Jongin mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo seperti ini, Kris pasti marah pada Kyungsoo.

" Dia menampar mu lagi? " tanya Jongin.

" Bukan hanya menampar.. hiks.. dia.. dia juga memecat ku dan memutuskan pertunangan ku dengannya.. hikss.. Aku.. Aku harus bagaimana Jongin? " tangsi Kyungsoo semakin memilukan membuat Jongin tidak tega. Jongin pun memeluk lengan Kyungsoo dan memapahnya menuju mobil untuk pulang.

Sampai di Apartemen, Jongin mendudukan Kyungsoo di sofa lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan Kyungsoo minuman hangat. Sebelum pulang, mereka menuju ke rumah Ibu Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ibu Kyungsoo sempat marah, tapi dia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia berjanji untuk mencari agency baru untuk Kyungsoo, untuk sementara Kyungsoo akan beristirahat di apartemennya.

" Minumlah " Jongin menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat untuk menenangkan pikiran Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo " Kyungsoo mengambilnya, meniupnya sebentar lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

" Beristirahatlah… Aku akan menemani mu… " kata Jongin sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo.

" Tidak, aku ingin di sini saja. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar " Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. Dia merasa nyaman setiap berada di sisi Jongin, matanya terpejam sebentar untuk melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya. " Jongin.. Jika aku sudah tidak menjadi artis lagi, apa kau akan meninggalkan ku? Bukankah kau di sini menjadi bodyguard ku karena aku seorang artis? " gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum " Kau menginginkan hal itu? Kau ingin aku meninggalkan mu? " tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, " Tidak Jongin. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tetaplah bersama ku apapun yang terjadi " pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam dengan permintaan Kyungsoo, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia memang ingin selalu berada di sisi Kyungsoo, tapi seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar jika Jongin yang sekarang adalah sebuah robot. Jongin baru saja akan menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bordering tanda panggilan masuk. Jongin melihat layar ponselnya, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya.

 ** _Wendy calling…_**

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, dia baru ingat jika ada seseorang bernama Wendy di kehidupan Jongin. Kegugupan jelas terlihat pada diri Jongin.

" Maaf Kyungsoo. Aku harus menjawab telepon sebentar " kata Jongin lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap punggung Jongin, lalu menghela nafas kasar. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya mencoba untuk tidur dan berharap tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Kyungsoo terbangun karena mendengar pintunya kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan malas Kyungsoo bangun dan membuka pintunya.

" Ah, maaf mengganggu tidurmu " kata Jongin.

" Wae? " tanya Kyungsoo malas.

" Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku ingin keluar.. Apakah boleh? " Jongin meminta ijin dengan mengusap tengkuknya.

" Kemana? Aku ikut! " jawab Kyungsoo antusias, dia ingin pergi berdua dengan Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo akan kembali masuk ke kamarnya, Jongin menahan lengannya.

" Sebenarnya aku akan pergi dengan…. Wendy " kata Jongin yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat.

" Wendy? Gwaenchana, aku juga ingin ikut! Ini perintah Jongin! " Kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Jongin tidak sanggup menolaknya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya.

" Kenapa dia ikut? " tanya Wendy sinis ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongin.

" Annyeong haseyo Wendy-ssi, maaf jika aku merusak kencan kalian. Tapi, aku takut jika berada di apartemen sendirian. Makanya Jongin mengajak ku untuk ikut kalian " jawab Kyungsoo yang tentu saja bohong. Jongin ikut heran melihat sikap Kyungsoo, bukannya tadi dia yang mengancam Jongin untuk ikut pergi?

Wendy memandang Jongin ingin mendengar jawaban dari mulut Jongin sendiri. Jongin hanya meringis, tersenyum memaksa. Wendy memutar bola matanya malas. Dia hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Jongin tanpa adanya pengganggu.

" Haruskah aku memanggil Sehun agar dia juga datang ke sini? " tanya Wendy

" ANDWAE! " jawab Kyungsoo dan Jongin serempak membuat Wendy terkejut.

" Ah, mianhae.. Tidak usah mengajak siapa-siapa lagi, cukup kita bertiga saja. " kata Jongin sambil memegang tangan Wendy.

" Ekhem! " Kyungsoo pura-pura terbatuk lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin dan Wendy.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke Namsan Tower. Menurut Wendy, ini adalah tempat favorit dia dan Jongin saat masih di SHS dulu. Katanya banyak kenangan yang terjadi di sana, Wendy menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin di Namsan. Kyungsoo sedikit lega ternyata bukan Jongin yang menyatakan cinta.

" Jongin, kau ingat saat kita menulis di Love Lock? " tanya Wendy sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin. Kyungsoo mempoutkan mulutnya karena kesal, dia merasa seperti orang asing. Sedari tadi Wendy dan Jongin becanda satu sama lain, mereka lupa jika ada Kyungsoo di sana.

" Iya, aku ingat " jawab Jongin lalu dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk sambil mempoutkan mulutnya. " Apa kau lelah? " tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

" Ani " jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Wendy menatap Kyungsoo sinis, tidak suka jika Jongin memperhatikan yeoja lain terutama Kyungsoo. " Kajja, Jongin " Wendy menarik lengan Jongin agar mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo menyesal sudah memaksa Jongin agar mengajaknya, sekarang dia merasa diasingkan. Kyungsoo diam-diam pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Dia berjalan sendiri di sekitar Namsan Park. Kyungsoo menikmati angin malam yang menyapu wajahnya. Sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke tempat ini, dia sering ke sini sendirian untuk menulis permohonan di Love Lock. Permohonan agar dia segera menemukan Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar jika mengingatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menghentikan langkahnya.

" Bukankah kau Do Kyungsoo? " tanya seorang yeoja yang menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo.

" Benar, dia memang Do Kyungsoo! Daebak! " seru yeoja lain. Kyungsoo bodoh! Kenapa tidak memakai kacamata atau masker atau mungkin topi tadi?! Kyungsoo panic karena banyak yang mengenalnya. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan 2 yeoja itu, dia berusaha melarikan diri. Namun salah 1 yeoja menarik tangannya.

" Mau kemana kau?! Dasar tidak punya malu! Berita mu sudah beredar dimana-mana jika kau menghianati Kris Sajangnim dengan tidur bersama namja lain! Dasar yeoja jalang! " bentak salah 1 yeoja membuat beberapa pengunjung menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerubungi Kyungsoo.

" Wah dia Kyungsoo " seru beberapa orang. Kyungsoo semakin terpojok dengan orang-orang itu, banyak yang mencela Kyungsoo karena skandal Kyungsoo tidur bersama namja lain.

" Aku bukan fans mu lagi! Kau menjijikan! Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang artis! " teriak salah 1 orang di sana.

Kyungsoo ketakutan, badannya gemetar dan air mata terus mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Cacian terus dia terima dari beberapa orang di sana. Dia berharap jika Jongin berada di sampingnya dan membelanya saat ini.

" Jongin.. hiks.. aku takut.. " lirih Kyungsoo diantara caci maki orang-orang di sana.

Sementara itu

Baekhyun dan Kris berada di sebuah bar mewah. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa panjang. Kris terlihat sudah mabuk berat, dia masih saja meneguk minuman yang berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun lelah terus mencegah Kris agar menghentikan minumnya, namun Kris membentaknya. " Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa dia tega melakukan hal ini padaku?! Sialan! " teriak Kris.

Baekhyun menyeringai karena Kris mulai membenci Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendekati Kris lalu membelai pipi Kris dengan lembut " Lupakan Kyungsoo, Kris. Aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya di hatimu. Aku mencintaimu " bisik Baekhyun.

Di Namsan

Jongin terlihat gelisah, sesekali dia menatap ponselnya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menghilang, Jongin mengira jika Kyungsoo terus berada di belakangnya. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Wendy turut menangkap kegelisahan Jongin, dia berusaha agar Jongin tidak mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

" Jongin~ Aku lapar~ " lirih Wendy sambil memegangi perutnya, wajahnya dibuat memelas agar Jongin mengkhawatirkannya.

" Eh? Kau lapar? Kita cari Kyungsoo dulu baru kita makan, eoh? " ajak Jongin namun Wendy menolaknya.

" Itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama Jongin. Kau tega melihat ku kelaparan? " tanya Wendy.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia ingin mencari Kyungsoo tapi dia juga tidak tega membiarkan Wendy sendirian dan kelaparan. " Jongin~ Ayooo~ " Wendy terus membujuk Jongin, akhirnya Jongin pun menyetujuinya. Mereka mencari tempat makan di sekitar Namsan dan akhirnya menemukan kedai ramyeon di sana. Jongin duduk bersebelahan dengan Wendy, mereka memesan 3 mangkuk kimchi ramyeon.

" Kenapa kita memesan 3? Apa kau sangat lapar? " tanya Wendy

" Ani, aku memesannya untuk Kyungsoo. Aku akan mencarinya sebentar, kau bisa menunggu ku di sini " jawab Jongin hendak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wendy menahan tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin berhenti.

" Tetaplah di sini, aku tidak mau kehilangan mu untuk yang kedua kalinya " lirih Wendy, membuat Jongin teringat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kata-katanya sama persis dengan yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk terus berada di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin bingung harus bagaimana saat ini.

 **TBC/END?**

 ** _Maaf slow update ^^ lagi banyak kerjaan dan ga ada waktu untuk meneruskan ff, semoga kalian mengerti *bow_**

 ** _Kalo kalian ingin berteman dengan ku bisa follow ig ku luckypuspitap kalian dm aja dan bilang reader ff ku pasti aku follback_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Sebelumnya :_**

" **_Tetaplah di sini, aku tidak mau kehilangan mu untuk yang kedua kalinya " lirih Wendy, membuat Jongin teringat dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kata-katanya sama persis dengan yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk terus berada di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin bingung harus bagaimana saat ini._**

" Mianhae, Wendy.. Aku harus mencari Kyungsoo. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya, aku akan segera kembali " jawab Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Wendy.

" Ta-tapi.. Yak! Jongin! Hajimaaaa! " teriak Wendy melihat Jongin tetap meninggalkannya walaupun dia terus memanggilnya. Wendy menghentakkan kakinya di tanah dengan kesal, lalu membayar ramyeon yang tadi di pesan dan mengikuti Jongin pergi.

Di tempat lain

Kyungsoo terus mendapat makian dari beberapa orang, ada juga yang sempat mendorong Kyungsoo hingga dia terjatuh. Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit, kepalanya terasa berat dan badannya lemas. Dia hampir terjatuh, beruntung seseorang menangkapnya sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar terjatuh.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya orang itu. Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara orang, terasa tidak asing baginya.

" Se-Sehun? " Kyungsoo mulai sadar jika yang menangkap tubuhnya adalah Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, dia membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri tegap. Ditatapnya satu persatu orang yang mencela Kyungsoo tadi.

" Yak! Untuk apa kau membantu perempuan jalang itu?! Biarkan saja dia jatuh, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya! " teriak salah satu yoeja.

" Memang kalian siapa?! Apa kau punya hak untuk mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo?! Apa Kyungsoo merugikan kalian?! Apa kalian akan mati jika Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan?! " bentak Sehun emosi. Dia tidak suka melihat orang lain membuat Kyungsoo menangis atau terluka. Dia ingin melindungi Kyungsoo, dia sadar ini adalah kesalahannya karena telah menjebak Kyungsoo. Sehun pun memapah Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu orang di kerumunan itu melempar wajah Kyungsoo dengan makanan yang dibawanya. Kyungsoo terkejut mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba itu, apalagi Sehun.

" Brengsek! Apa mau kalian?!" maki Sehun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

" Dasar yeoja jalang! " teriak orang-orang bersahutan, mereka ikut melempari Kyungsoo dengan apapun yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sampah, tanah, makanan, botol minuman mereka lemparkan pada Kyungsoo. Sehun dengan sigap memeluk Kyungsoo untuk melindunginya, Kyungsoo terlihat ketakutan dan air matanya terus mengalir.

Jongin terus berlari mencari kemana Kyungsoo pergi, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan orang yang sedang melempari sesuatu. Jongin mendekati gerombolan orang itu, dia melihat Sehun lah yang sedang dilempari benda-benda oleh orang-orang itu. Jongin menajamkan penglihatan matanya, Sehun sedang memeluk seorang yeoja. Jongin terkejut saat mengetahui jika yang dipeluk oleh Sehun adalah Kyungsoo.

" Yak! Hentikan! Hentikaaannnn! " teriak Jongin, membuat orang-orang itu menghentikan aksinya.

" Neo nuguya?! Kenapa menghentikan kami?! " tanya salah satu orang.

" Aku akan memanggil polisi jika kalian terus melemparinya! Kalian bisa masuk ke penjara dengan tuduhan melakukan kekerasa di tempat umum! " teriak Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang-orang itu. Mereka pun saling pandang, dan pada akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dengan tatapan sinis pada Jongin.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang masih ada di pelukannya. Kyungsoo tidak segera menjawab, badannya gemetar sambil terus terisak ketakutan.

" Jo-Jongin.. " lirih Kyungsoo, Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Dia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

" Gwaenchana Kyungie, aku ada di sini.. Uljimma.. Aku ada di sini, mianhae.. " ucap Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

" J-Jongin aku takut.. " lirih Kyungsoo lagi, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa aman berada di pelukan Jongin.

" Sssttt..Tenang Kyung, aku ada di sini. Kau aman sekarang, maafkan aku karena meninggalkan mu " kata Jongin.

Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak melihat Kyungsoo berada di pelukan Jongin. Tangannya mengepal , matanya memerah harusnya Kyungsoo berada di pelukannya sekarang, bukan Jongin. Matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat Wendy yang diam mematung melihat Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu mendekati Wendy.

" Kajja, kita pulang " ajak Sehun memegang tangan Wendy, mengajak Wendy menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Wendy menghentakan tangannya, air matanya menetes dia ingin menghampiri Jongin namun Sehun menahannya.

" Sudahlah Wendy, aku mohon tinggalkan mereka sementara waktu. Kita pulang " Sehun terus membujuk Wendy, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Wendy sekarang karena Sehun juga tengah merasakannya.

" Tapi.. Jongin.. " lirih Wendy.

" Aku mengerti, kita pulang dulu. Kau pasti lelah " Sehun menggenggam tangan Wendy, akhirnya Wendy menyerah dan mengikuti Sehun.

Di Apartemen Kyungsoo

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandinya. Dia hendak membantu Kyungsoo untuk melepaskan semua pakaiannya yang kotor karena lemparan orang-orang tadi.

" Bi-biarkan aku sendiri, Jongin.. Kau bisa menunggu di luar " kata Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

" A-ah.. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu. Jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa memanggil ku " Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo membersihkan diri. Jongin membuka lemari pakaian Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan pakaian ganti yang bersih untuk Kyungsoo. Dia menyiapkan Kyungso dress sepanjang lutut berwarna soft pink, dia membayangkan jika nanti Kyungsoo memakainya.

Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai dress yang disiapkan oleh Jongin. Dia keluar dari kamarnya, Jongin sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Kyungsoo menghampirinya serta ikut membantu Jongin menyiapkan makanan. Perutnya sudah lapar karena tadi belum sempat makan. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan tersenyum karena Kyungsoo memakai baju pilihannya.

" Kenapa kau tidak menyiapkan piyama saja Jongin? Ini sudah malam kenapa memilih dress ini? " tanya Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursi.

" Aku suka melihat mu memakai baju itu, kau terlihat cantik " jawab Jongin jujur, membuat pipi gembil Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Sesaat Jongin ingin sekali mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggemaskan itu, Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikirannya pada Kyungsoo. " Makanlah, kau pasti lapar " kata Jongin.

" Kau juga belum makan Jongin? " tanya Kyungsoo, dia mengira Jongin sudah makan bersama Wendy saat meninggalkannya tadi.

" Belum, bagaimana bisa aku makan jika kau tiba-tiba menghilang " jawab Jongin sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

" Benarkah? Kau mengkhawatirkan aku? " tanya Kyungsoo lagi, ada sedikit perasaan lega karena pada kenyataannya Jongin mencarinya tadi.

" Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan mu, bukankah memang sudah menjadi tugas ku karena aku bodyguard mu " jawab Jongin membuat senyum yang menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo menghilang seketika.

" Hmm.. Iya benar kau adalah bodyguard ku " lirih Kyungsoo. " Aku mengantuk, aku akan tidur. Terima kasih untuk makanannya " Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Jongin.

" Mianhae Kyungie, aku tidak pantas terus berada di samping mu " gumam Jongin.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo tidak langsung tidur. Dia duduk di lantai dengan bersandar di balik pintu. Air matanya terus mengalir saat masuk ke dalam kamar tadi. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi, jadi pemikirannya selama ini memang benar jika hanya Kyungsoo yang mengharapkan Jongin lebih.

" Hiks.. Padahal aku sangat mencintai mu, Jongin.. Sangat.. hiks.. Dari dulu sampai sekarang perasaan ku tetap sama.. hiks.. " isak Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang ingin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo pun mengurungkan niatnya, awalnya dia ingin memberi Kyungsoo coklat panas. Namun setelah mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, badan Jongin seakan tidak bisa digerakkan. Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya, Jongin sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Wendy memang kekasih pertama untuk Jongin, tapi bukan berarti dia juga cinta pertama Jongin. Dia yakin jika Kyungsoo dulu adalah cinta pertamanya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat Kyungsoo sama sekali.

" Mianhae.. " gumam Jongin lalu menjauh dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Di apartemen Baekhyun

Sehun bersama Wendy menemui Baekhyun. Sehun dapat melihat sepatu namja berada di depan apartemen Baekhyun.

" Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengan Park Chanyeol? " tanya Sehun saat sudah duduk di sofa Baekhyun. Wendy duduk di sebelahnya, mereka berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

" Untuk apa? Itu milik namja lain " jawab Baekhyun sinis. " Kenapa kau datang ke sini larut malam? Dan siapa dia? " tanya Baekhyun malas sambil melirik Wendy.

" Ah, kenalkan dia Wendy teman ku saat masih di SHS dulu dan dia adalah yeoja chingu bodyguard Kyungsoo " jawab Sehun. Wendy pun memperkenalkan diri pada Baekhyun.

" Maksud kedatangan ku adalah untuk meminta bantuan mu " kata Sehun dengan mimik wajah serius.

" Apa? Mendapatkan Kyungsoo? Hahahaha.. Apa istimewanya yeoja itu? " ledek Baekhyun.

" Kau selalu tahu apa maksudku Baek. Ah, aku juga ingin agar bodyguard bodohnya itu menjauh dari Kyungsoo " kata Sehun.

" Jongin akan menjadi urusan ku, Hun. Aku hanya ingin mereka berdua dipisahkan " Wendy ikut angkat bicara.

" Lalu aku harus apa? Semua yang ku inginkan sudah tercapai. Kyungsoo sudah hancur, Kris sudah menjadi milik ku lalu kenapa aku harus membuang waktu ku untuk membantu mu Oh Sehun? " Baekhyun menyeringai menatap Sehun.

Sehun ingin sekali menampar wajah yeoja licik yang ada di hadapannya ini, " Byun Baekhyun, apa kau lupa? Usaha mu tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan ku! " bentak Sehun. Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sosok lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

" K-Kris? " Baekhyun gugup melihat Kris tiba-tiba berada di sana. Kris memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena efek mabuk.

" Kenapa aku ada di sini, Baek? " tanya Kris yang masih sedikit mabuk dengan suara serak. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena Kris masih mabuk dan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Sehun.

" Kau mabuk, Kris. Tidurlah di kamar ku jika masih pusing " jawab Baekhyun menghampiri Kris lalu menarik Kris agar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun tersenyum sinis melihat Kris berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Benar-benar yeoja yang sangat licik. Sehun pun mengajak Wendy untuk keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

Matahari sudah terbit menyinari bumi, sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela di kamar seorang yeoja mungil yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Suara dering telepon dari kamarnya membangunkan tidurnya, tanpa membuka mata Kyungsoo meraba-raba letak telepon lalu mengangkatnya.

" Yeobeosaeyo? " kata Kyungsoo dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. " Eoh, Yixing-ah.. Wae? " tanya Kyungsoo. Yang meneleponnya adalah Yixing asisten setianya saat masih menjadi artis. Sampai sekarang hubungan mereka berdua masih terjalin dengan baik. " Mwo? Pantai? Pulau Jeju? Tentu saja aku mau.. Eoh! Aku akan bersiap-siap! " seru Jongin yang semangat saat Yixing mengajaknya ke Pulau Jeju. Di sana ada penginapan milik Nenek Yixing yang sudah meninggal. Penginapan yang berdekatan dengan pantai membuat Kyungsoo bersemangat untuk ke sana. Dia pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Kyungsoo keluar dengan menggunakan dress putih di atas lutut tanpa lengan, rambut panjangnya dikepang 2 dan memakai topi lebar. Kyungsoo membawa baju ganti seperlunya lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Dia melihat Jongin yang sedang membawa tas punggung. Jongin terlihat tampan dengan memakai kaos berwarna putih dilapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru serta celana jeans biru selutut.

" Kau mau kemana? " tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

" Pulau Jeju, Yixing noona mengajak ku ke sana. Kau juga ke sana kan? " jawab Jongin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Tadi Kyungsoo mengira jika Yixing hanya mengajaknya, dia tidak mengira Yixing akan mengajak Jongin juga. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah membayangkan ingin ke sana untuk sedikit melupakan perasaannya pada Jongin, tapi jika Jongin juga ikut bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menunggu Yixing untuk menjemput mereka. Yixing mengajak kekasihnya Jongdae untuk menemaninya, mereka naik mobil menuju ke sana. Mereka tidak naik pesawat karena ingin naik kapal laut milik Jongdae ke sana. Akhirnya mobil Yixing dan Jongdae tiba.

" Yak! Kenapa kau mengajak Jongin juga? " bisik Kyungsoo pada Yixing.

" Wae? Memang apa salahnya? " tanya Yixing balik bertanya. " Ah iya, Jongin bilang dia juga mengajak temannya. Dimana dia? " tanya Yixing lagi.

" Teman? " Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Annyeong haseyo, maaf aku terlambat. Aku teman Jongin " sapa seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

" Wendy? " Kyungsoo tidak percaya jika Wendy juga ikut ke Pulau Jeju. Impian Kyungsoo untuk berlibur dengan tenang pupus sudah, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bersemangat.

" Jongin-ah! " seru Wendy menghampiri Jongin, lalu memeluk Jongin.

" Yixing-ah, aku rasa aku tidak akan ikut ke Pulau Jeju. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kurang enak badan " kata Kyungsoo lemas.

" Yak! Jangan begitu, Kyung. Kau harus ikut kami atau aku akan marah padamu seumur hidup ku! " ancam Yixing.

" Tapi.. "

" Tidak ada kata tetapi Do Kyungsoo. Ibu mu yang menyuruhku untuk mengajak mu ke sana, dan kau tidak boleh menolak permintaan ibumu. Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang? " ajak Yixing yang dibalas anggukan oleh semua kecuali Kyungsoo. Dia mengikuti Yixing dengan malas.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo tidak bersemangat.

" Gwaenchana.. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan ku " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari lengannya.

" Sudahlah, Jongin. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, ayo cepat masuk mobil! " seru Wendy yang sudah berada di dalam mobil menepuk tempat yang berada di sampingnya agar Jongin duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin pun duduk di sana, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Benar-benar hal yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo saat duduk di samping Jongin dengan Wendy. Tiba-tiba kaca mobil Jongdae diketuk oleh seseorang. Sontak semua orang yang berada di dalam mobil menoleh ke sumber suara.

" Apa aku boleh ikut? " tanya orang itu.

" Ah, Sehun-ssi. Kau rupanya masuklah, aku kira kau akan menolak ajakan ku " jawab Jongdae.

Ya, orang yang mengetuk mobil Jongdae tadi adalah Oh Sehun. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk untuk Kyungsoo, bukan hanya Wendy tapi Sehun orang yang paling dihindari oleh Kyungsoo ternyata juga ikut.

" Perkenalkan dia adalah Oh Sehun, dia karyawan kepercayaan di perusahaan ku " kata Jongdae memperkenalkan Sehun. Jongdae adalah Direktur di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang elektronik dan Sehun adalah karyawannya.

" Mereka semua adalah teman ku, Sajangnim " kata Sehun sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

" Benarkah? Wah kebetulan sekali " jawab Jongdae tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya terus menundukkan kepala. Dia tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat benci dengan Sehun setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Kini di jok belakang, keempat orang duduk bersebelahan. Wendy duduk di dekat pintu mobil, di sebelahnya Jongin lalu Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Wendy. Kyungsoo yang sadar tangannya digenggam Jongin, hanya membalas genggaman Jongin dengan erat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang panjang, mereka sampai di penginapan milik nenek Yixing. Penginapan dengan interior dari kayu, di belakang penginapan itu langsung berhadapan dengan pantai yang sangat indah. Setelah membagi kamar masing-masing, Kyungsoo segera menuju ke pantai. Kyungsoo menikmati angin yang berhembus di pantai, kaki telanjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir putih yang lembut. Pemandangan yang indah itu sejenak membuat Kyungsoo melupakan semua masalah yang dihadapinya. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dari dalam penginapan, dia menikmati kecantikan Kyungsoo. Kepolosan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin ingin ikut bermain bersama di pantai, tapi Jongin tidak boleh pergi ke sana. Dia takut jika tubuhnya terkena air laut lagi, semua orang terutama Wendy dan Sehun akan tahu jika dia sebuah robot. Jongin tidak sadar jika Wendy dari tadi memperhatikannya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Di kantor Kris

Kris berada di ruangannya, pekerjaannya menumpuk namun dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Pandangannya tertuju pada figura yang ada di meja kerjanya, foto Kyungsoo yang masih setia terpasang di sana. Meskipun dia sangat kecewa dengan Kyungsoo, namun hati kecilnya masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo begitu saja, meskipun Baekhyun selalu datang untuk menggodanya. Suara telepon berdering membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

" Ada apa Sekretaris Lee? " tanya Kris saat mengangkat telepon. " Baiklah, suruh dia masuk " jawab Kris. Dia menunggu seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tok Tok Tok

" Masuklah " perintah Kris. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan mata bulat masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris.

" Ada perlu apa Park Chanyeol-ssi? " tanya Kris sambil menyuruh namja itu duduk di kursi berhadapan dengannya.

" Ada sesuatu yang harus anda ketahui, Sajangnim " jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Membuat Kris penasaran dengan mantan manager Baekhyun itu.

 **TBC/END**

 ** _Ig : luckypuspitap_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 10**

Keenam anak manusia tengah menikmati malam sekarang, mereka berada di belakang penginapan dengan menyalakan api unggun, ditemani suara deru ombak dari pantai. Langit malam yang cerah dihiasi bintang-bintang ditambah dengan cahaya dari bulan menambah kesan romantis malam ini. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo, dia terus menekuk wajahnya, bibirnya sesekali mengerucut. Bagaimana tidak, Wendy terus saja menempel pada Jongin. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlibur. Di sisi lain, Yixing dan Jongdae juga terlihat sedang bermesraan. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menenggelamkan diri di laut sana. Sehun yang menyadari Kyungsoo sedang muram akhirnya mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo.

" Aku heran, apapun ekspresi mu kau selalu terlihat mempesona " kata Sehun setengah berbisik membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya agar sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. Namun dengan cepat, Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mendekat padanya. " Jangan menjauhi ku, itu menyakitkan " kata Sehun dengan wajah sendu.

" Le-lepaskan aku Sehun-ssi " Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik karena tidak mau mengganggu moment antara Yixing dan Jongdae, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

" Kau masih mengira aku memperkosa mu malam itu? " tanya Sehun langsung menatap pada mata bulat Kyungsoo.

" Itu benarkan? Jadi lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan namja brengsek seperti mu! " jawab Kyungsoo penuh penekanan, emosinya tersulut kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

" Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan , aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhmu? " tanya Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengarkan pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

" Apa maksudmu?! "

" Well, aku hanya menciumi wajah mu itu saja. Aku tidak cukup berani untuk berbuat lebih " jawab Sehun.

" Ta-tapi… " Kyungsoo tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, dia masih menatap mata Sehun. Mencari kebohongan di mata sipit itu, namun Kyungsoo hanya melihat kejujuran di sana.

" Mianhae.. Aku melakukan itu karena seseorang membayar ku " kata Sehun penuh dengan penyesalan.

" Si-siapa? " tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

" Seseorang yang sangat menginginkan kau hancur " jawab Sehun ambigu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, masuk ke dalam penginapan. Kyungsoo yang masih penasaran akhirnya mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin terus memperhatikannya.

" Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?! "bentak Wendy karena Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" A-ah.. Mianhae.. Aku kedinginan, aku akan masuk duluan " jawab Jongin.

" Aku akan menemani mu! " seru Wendy akan mengikuti Jongin, tapi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku ingin sendirian " tolak Jongin lalu masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Di Apartemen Kris

Kris duduk di lantai bersandar ranjangnya, pakaiannya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan. Dia baru saja pulang dari sebuah bar dengan keadaan mabuk. Di telinganya masih terngiang kata-kata Chanyeol tadi siang. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada namja itu, tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

 ** _*Flashback_**

" **_Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Apa sesuatu yang serius? Atau kau ingin kembali bekerja di sini? Aku akan mencarikan artis baru untuk mu " kata Kris sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptop yang ada di hadapannya._**

" **_Bukan itu Sajangnim.. Ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dan.. " Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kris mulai memperhatikan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol, dia menutup laptopnya._**

" **_Dan siapa? " tanya Kris penasaran._**

" **_Do Kyungsoo, Sajangnim " jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Kris menatap bingung,apa hubungan antara Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo. Kris memang tahu jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan peran utama dalam berbagai film ataupun drama._**

" **_Ada apa dengan mereka? " tanya Kris._**

" **_Sebenarnya.. Berita yang selama ini mengatakan jika Kyungsoo tidur bersama namja lain itu tidak benar, Sajangnim " kata Chanyeol membuat Kris membulatkan matanya._**

" **_Apa maksudmu? Kau membelanya? " Kris mencurigai Chanyeol._**

" **_Aku-aku tidak membelanya, Sajangnim. Ini memang kebenaran yang harus anda ketahui. Baekhyun lah dalang dari semua masalah ini, dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo hancur dengan membuat berita konyol seperti ini. Dia membayar seorang namja bernama Oh Sehun untuk membantunya. Malam itu, Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemen Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat itu, dan Baekhyun membuat seolah-olah Kyungsoo tidur bersama dengan Sehun. Aku berani menjamin jika mereka tidak melakukan apapun, Sajangnim. Maafkan aku karena tidak berhasil mencegah Baekhyun " cerita Chanyeol panjang lebar._**

 ** _Mata Kris memerah mendengar semua pengakuan Chanyeol. Jika memang itu benar, dia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah berbuat kasar pada Kyungsoo. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia masih bingung harus percaya pada Chanyeol atau tidak._**

" **_Anda harus percaya padaku, Sajangnim. Tapi jangan menyalahkan Baekhyun sepenuhnya, aku lah yang pantas disalahkan karena tidak bisa mencegah perbuatan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu buta dengan status artis papan atas hingga menghalalkan segala cara, Sajangnim " kata Chanyeol, dia masih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun sering melukai hatinya._**

" **_Keluarlah, Park Chanyeol.. Biarkan aku sendiri, aku akan memikirkan masalah ini " jawab Kris._**

 ** _*Flashback End_**

Kris memandang foto Kyungsoo dengan ukuran besar terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh mengingat perlakuan terakhirnya pada yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Jongin mencari Kyungsoo yang tadi mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam penginapan. Hingga dia melihat Kyungsoo di teras depan sendirian, tanpa adanya Sehun. Jongin perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo dan ikut duduk di kursi samping Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa kau sendirian? " tanya Jongin mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

" Oh, Jongin.. Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin sendirian " jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat samar-samar. Beruntung karena dia robot, dia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo meski keadaan di sana gelap.

" Kau menangis? " tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, sontak Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya yang membasahi pipinya.

" A-ani, ada debu masuk ke dalam mata ku " jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Kyung " kata Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Tangis Kyungsoo pun tumpah karena tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Meskipun Jongin sedikit terkejut, dia tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sambil menepuk punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

" A-aku.. hiks.. t-ternyata Sehun tidak melakukan apapun Jongin. Malam itu tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Hiks.. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun yang melakukan ini hingga seolah-olah aku tidur bersama dengan Sehun " isak Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipinya.

" Kau tahu darimana Kyungsoo? " tanya Jongin.

" Sehun.. hiks.. Sehun mengatakan semuanya.. Aku tidak kotor Jongin.. hiks.. Hanya saja, Sehun menciumi wajah ku malam itu " jawab Kyungsoo lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin sedikit tidak rela mendengar Sehun mencium wajah Kyungsoo. " Apa aku boleh membersihkannya? " tanya Jongin ambigu.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, " Apa maksudmu, Jongin? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Terpaan nafas hangat Jongin mengenai wajah Kyungsoo, dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Jongin mulai mencium kening Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membesar dengan perlakuan Jongin, akhirnya dia mengerti apa maksud hingga Kyungsoo diam saja menikmati ciuman lembut Jongin. Ciuman lembut Jongin beralih pada kedua mata indah Kyungsoo, dilanjutkan dengan kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Hidung dan dagu Kyungsoo pun tidak luput dari ciuman Jongin. Nafas keduanya memburu karena ini pertama kalinya Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo, mata mereka saling bertatapan mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Perlahan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, dia ingin mencium bibir menggoda milik Kyungsoo. Ketika bibir Jongin berhasil menyentuh bibir lembut Kyungsoo, sebuah teriakan berhasil menjauhkan keduanya.

" Jonginnn! " teriak seseorang yang mereka yakini suara Wendy. Kyungsoo dan Jongin salah tingkah dan wajah mereka memerah mengingat kejadian barusan. " Jongin! Kau dima-.. Sedang apa kalian di sini?! " kata Wendy saat mengetahui Jongin bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap ada sesuatu yang disembuyikan oleh keduanya.

" Kenapa kau berteriak Wendy? " tanya Jongin

" Kenapa kau balik bertanya Jongin?! Aku tanya kenapa kau ada di sini?! Kau bilang kedinginan kan?! Kau ingin menghangatkan diri dengan yeoja tengik ini?! " bentak Wendy.

" Yak! Jaga ucapan mu! " Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Wendy pun membentak Wendy karena kesal. Sebenarnya dia kesal dengan Jongin karena sudah berani mencium Kyungsoo saat Sehun berada di dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Wendy menghampiri Jongin lalu menarik lengan Jongin agar berdiri mengikutinya. Namun Jongin menolaknya, " Jangan berdekatan dengannya! Aku tidak suka! " bentak Wendy.

" Sudahlah Jongin, ikut saja bersamanya. Aku merasa tidak enak jika terjadi keributan di penginapan Yixing. " ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Wendy.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, dia juga merasa tidak enak jika Yixing dan Jongdae mendengarkan keributan ini. Dia pun mengalah dan mengikuti kemauan Wendy. Sepeninggal Wendy dan Jongin, Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih diam di tempatnya. Sehun menyelimuti kaki Kyungsoo dengan selimut tipis yang dibawanya dari dalam lalu memberi Kyungsoo teh hangat yang dibuatnya tadi. Kyungsoo tersanjung dengan sikap hangat Sehun.

" Jadi.. Apa kau sudah memaafkan ku? " tanya Sehun yang ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

" Hmm.. Mungkin.. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil menyesap minumannya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Pagi harinya

Yixing dan Jongdae mengajak bersepeda bersama berkeliling untuk melihat pemandangan di sekitar penginapan itu. Selesai sarapan, mereka mengayuh sepeda yang dipersiapkan oleh Yixing. Mereka mulai bersepeda di pagi hari, udara sejuk membuat mereka menikmati pagi itu. Yixing dan Jongdae sudah mendahului empat orang lain yang bersepeda dengan mengayuh perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan. Sesekali Kyungsoo berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya untuk berfoto dengan latar belakang pemandangan Pulau Jeju. Kyungsoo melakukan pose-pose imut untuk berfoto, membuat Sehun ikut mengambil foto Kyungsoo menggunakan kamera yang dibawanya.

" Kyungsoo.. " panggil Sehun. Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh pada sumber suara, ternyata Sehun sudah bersiap dengan kamera nya untuk mengambil foto Kyungsoo. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo melakukan pose dengan V sign di depan matanya dan tersenyum manis. Sehun yang melihat hasilnya pun tersenyum puas.

" Bagaimana hasilnya? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" Memuaskan.. " jawab Sehun lalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

Jongin dan Wendy yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun mengikutinya. Jongin merasa risih jika Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah berbaikan seperti ini. Ingin sekali Jongin menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari namja itu.

" Jongin-ah, kenapa wajah mu menyeramkan seperti itu? " ejek Wendy.

" Tak apa.. " jawab Jongin lalu mengayuh sepedanya sedikit cepat meninggalkan Wendy.

" Y-Yak! Tunggu aku! " teriak Wendy kesal, dia berusaha mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat. Jongin datang tepat di belakang mereka, Wendy menyusul kemudian dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Kenapa.. hosh.. hosh.. kau.. meninggalkan ku.. hoshh.. hossh.. " gumam Wendy sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

" Ah, mianhae.. " jawab Jongin merasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo kesal dengan sikap Wendy yang terlalu manja pada Jongin. Kyungsoo menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya, Sehun memberi Kyungsoo minuman yang di dalam botol yang dibawanya tadi.

" Gomawo " kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis lalu meminumnya.

Jongin yang kesal segera mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan juga Wendy.

" Jongin! Tunggu aku! " Wendy pun mengikutinya.

" Kajja! " ajak Sehun pada Kyungsoo lalu menyusul Jongin dan Wendy.

Jalanan yang menurun membuat mereka mengayuh dengan berhati-hati. Tiba-tiba saja di depan Kyungsoo ada seekor anjing yang melintas, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

BRAKKK!

Kyungsoo terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menabrak batu besar yang berada di pinggir jalan. Sontak Jongin dan Sehun menghentikan sepedanya dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh dari sepeda. Jongin dan Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya yang berdarah, juga sikunya. Sepedanya sudah rusak akibat tabrakan dengan batu besar tadi.

" Gwaenchana? " tanya Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan. Kyungsoo memandang mereka berdua, lalu meniup lututnya yang terluka. Wendy yang baru saja sampai pun ikut menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, dia meniup lutut Kyungsoo yang berdarah. Membersihkannya dengan air mineral yang dibawanya lalu memasang plester pada lutut dan sikunya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo kecil dulu melintas di benak Kyungsoo. Hal yang sama juga pernah dilakukan oleh Jongin waktu itu. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair.

" Sudah selesai.. " Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Dilihatnya sepeda yang dipakai Kyungsoo sudah rusak. " Sepeda mu sudah rusak, kau bisa aku bonceng Kyung " ajak Jongin.

" Andwae! Biar Sehun yang memboncengnya! " kata Wendy yang tidak setuju. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam, lalu menatap Jongin.

" Ayo, Kyungsoo.. Aku akan membonceng mu " ajak Sehun, Kyungsoo terpaksa mengikutinya. Dia duduk di depan ( Tahu maksudnya kan? ) sambil memegang lengan Sehun. Mereka pun kembali ke penginapan diikuti oleh Jongin dan Wendy.

Sampai di penginapan, terlihat Yixing dan Jongdae sedang duduk di teras. Mereka terkejut melihat baju Kyungsoo yang kotor dan dibonceng oleh Sehun.

" Kenapa baju mu kotor Kyungsoo? " tanya Yixing.

" Mianhae, aku merusak sepeda mu tadi. Aku terjatuh karena berusaha menghindar saat ada seekor anjing melintas di depan ku " jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan tertatih, Yixing pun membantunya.

" Tak usah kau pikirkan sepedanya, kajja ku bantu untuk membersihkan diri " kata Yixing lalu mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Tak lama Jongin dan Wendy datang, mereka menaruh sepedanya di pekarangan penginapan itu. Jongin mencari Kyungsoo yang tidak terlihat di sana.

" Kau mencari Kyungsoo? Dia di dalam, Yixing membantunya untuk membersihkan diri " kata Jongdae yang segera tahu jika Jongin mencari Kyungsoo.

" Untuk apa kau mencarinya? " tanya Wendy sinis.

" Aku khawatir padanya, aku akan masuk dulu.. " jawab Jongin, tapi Wendy menahannya.

" Jangan pergi! " kata Wendy.

Jongin menurunkan tangan Wendy agar tidak menahannya dengan perlahan, " Mian.. " gumam Jongin lalu masuk ke dalam penginapan. Wendy mendengus kesal melihat Jongin terlalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Kris menyuruh Baekhyun agar datang ke kantornya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya Baekhyun datang. Dengan tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun segera mendekati Kris dan merangkul leher Kris.

" Ada apa kau memanggil ku? Merindukan ku? " tanya Baekhyun.

Kris hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengar kata-kata merayu Baekhyun. Dia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang terus mengusap lengannya dengan seduktif.

" Kau mengenal Oh Sehun? " tanya Kris langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

" M-mwo? O-Oh Sehun? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya " jawab Baekhyun gugup lalu sedikit menjauhi Kris.

" Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di apartemen mu waktu itu? " tanya Kris lagi. " Namja yang semalam ada di apartemen mu adalah Oh Sehun, benarkan? " tanya Kris lagi sambil menyeringai.

Kris perlahan mendekati Baekhyun, sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun terus mundur. Hingga punggungnya membentur dinding di ruangan Kris. Baekhyun sangat gugup melihat tatapan tajam dari Kris.

" Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, nona Byun? " tanya Kris

Wendy meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya di pantai. Kyungsoo menyetujuinya karena penasaran apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Wendy. Kyungsoo menuju pantai, mencari keberadaan Wendy. Akhirnya dia menemukannya berada di bibir pantai, duduk di atas pasir. Kyungsoo mendekatinya, dia berdiri di belakang Wendy.

" Kenapa kau memanggil ku? " tanya Kyungsoo.

Wendy menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya, " Wasseo? Hmm.. Bukankah udara di sini sangat menyenangkan? " Wendy balik bertanya membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal.

" Langsung saja, Wendy-ssi. Kenapa kau mengajak ku kemari? " tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

Wendy menyeringai, dia berdiri dan menghadap pada Kyungsoo. " Apa hubungan mu dengan Jongin? " tanya Wendy langsung membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

" Kau sudah tahu kan? Dia bodyguard ku " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Jangan berbohong, Kyungsoo-ssi! Aku tahu hubungan kalian lebih dari sebatas majikan dan bodyguard! Kau menyukai kan?! " tanya Wendy dengan emosi.

" Geurrae, aku memang menyukainya! Bahkan aku juga mencintainya sebelum dia mengenalmu! " jawab Kyungsoo yang dengan bodohnya mengakui perasaannya untuk Jongin pada Wendy.

Wendy kembali emosi dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, selama ini apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. " Sebelum dia mengenal ku?! Apa maksudmu? " tanya Wendy.

" Aku sudah mengenal Jongin ketika kami masih kecil, dia adalah cinta pertama ku. Kami berpisah karena aku pindah ke Seoul. Akhirnya kami dipertemukan kembali, bukankah Jongin memang ditakdirkan untuk ku?! " jawab Kyungsoo.

" Heol, bahkan dia hanya cinta masa kecilmu! Jongin sudah menjadi kekasih saat kami masih bersekolah di SHS! Kau adalah orang ketiga di kehidupan kami! " bentak Wendy membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Jika dipikir, Kyungsoo memang hanya masa lalu Jongin. Mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun, hanya cinta masa kecil. Sedangkan Wendy, dia adalah kekasih Jongin yang sesungguhnya.

" Kyungsoo-ssi.. Aku mohon, lepaskan Jongin.. " kata Wendy.

 **TBC/END?**


End file.
